El Tatuaje
by rey kon
Summary: un extraño Tatuaje que aparece en Poseidon y el deseo de Cleo de hacerse uno,, convierten en todo un lio esta experiencia. .Fic Relatado por Cleo
1. Chapter 1

hola, como estan? Me alegra en verdad que aun sigan con nosotros en nuestras aventuras, ya saben quien soy no es asi? O tengo que recordarles quien es la mas hermosa chica de Monster High?

En efecto, soy Cleo, y les traigo la quinta historia de esta temporada, Ya que ocupe el tercer sitio en la terna que compitio para relatar los tres fics finales

-_- que fiasco!

Pero, en fin, no siempre se puede ganar, bien, dejemonos de platicas y comencemos

Era una tarde tranquila en donde estaba yo con mi novio y su padre en el penthouse, trataba de terminar mi proyecto en 3D de geometria y mi esposo me supervisaba,estabamos en la sala, en el piso, con nuestros utiles regados, y yo estaba sobre sus piernas,me encanta hacer tarea asi! El dibujaba algo en una libreta mientras su papa estaba leyendo un libro con un escoces en la mano, Poseidon es mil veces mas relajado que Maddie y nos deja hacer lo que queramos, por eso nos encanta estar con el

-voy bien Deucey?-le pregunte a mi esposo volteando la lap hacia el

Le dio un vistazo rapido y dijo:

-dale mas profundidad a la estatua

Me habian pedido un dibujo a escala de Nueva York

Yo asenti y le obedeci, el volteaba su libreta hacia mi

Era una dibujo de una cruz egipcia con mi nombre adentro

-te gusta?-sonrio el

-es hermosa!-dije feliz-

-que es?-pregunto su padre

Deuce le paso el cuaderno

-mi proximo tatuaje

Poseidon lo miro

-te tatuaras?

-yep-dijo Deucey abrazandome-ya se le habia prometido a Cleo

-y yo le regalare el tatuaje!-dije orgullosa-sera su regalo de cumpleaños

-cuando cumples?-pregunto

-en dos meses, pero debo revisar varios modelos hasta crear el perfecto, por lo pronto, este me gusta

-y a mi-sonrei-me gustan las letras

-donde lo pondras?-pregunto Su padre

-en la espalda, un poco mas arriba de la cadera, pero quiero ir agregandole los nombres de nuestros hijos en cuanto nazcan

-tan bonito que eres y te pones esas cosas-dijo con desden

-tu no tienes tatuajes?-le pregunto sonriendo

-no, no me gusta estar marcado como vaca

-papa tiene uno-dije yo mirandolo severa

-a tu padre se le ve bien, es el faraon, a mi no me gustan

-es eso o le tienes miedo a las agujas

Poseidon se movio nervioso

-no es eso

-oh my Ra!-dije feliz-es en serio?

-claro que no! Mi piel es dura y no me la puedo tatuar, es parte de ser un dios

-no es cierto! Yo soy un semidios y a los 15 Maddie me regalo este tatuaje-dijo mostrando su brazo izquierdo

-que no es marca de nacimiento?

-no! Todos piensan eso pero no es asi, es un tatuaje

-no se como tu madre acepto que te pusieras eso-

-porque no tuvo otra opción-sonrio Deuce- deberías hacerte uno, ponte mi nombre!-

-que?-

-si, si me quieres, te pondrás uno

-te amo mas de lo que te imaginas niño pero no me hare algo asi

-ah vamos, dad, yo te lo pago

-no es por el dinero

-no va a dolerte-sonrei a mi vez yo

-tienes uno?

-no

-entonces no opines-me contesto temeroso

-pero pienso tatuarme el nombre de tu hijo-dije yo coqueta acariciando su rostro

-deveras?-pregunto entusiasmado- en donde?

-en un lugar que solo tu puedas verlo-dije besandolo

-y dejaras que el tipo que haga el tatuaje, mire a tu mujer?-pregunto Poseidon con ironia

-el tiene razon! Yo elijo el lugar-dijo mi marido celoso

-Deucey!

-lo siento! Pero nadie va a mirarte en lugares que solo yo debo ver

-no le metas ideas!-le reclame a su papa quien me veia sonriendo

-entonces, te niegas a hacertelo?-le pregunto Deucey

-yep, no me gustan-

-eres un anticuado-

-como no tienes una idea niño!

En ese momento, su iphone sono, contestandolo enseguida

-hola preciosa-saludo el

-estoy en casa en este momento y estoy completamente sola-sugirio Maddie

Poseidon sonrio

-de veras?

-y me estoy probando ese lindo mini vestido que me compraste, realmente me sienta bien!-decia la mujer mirandose al espejo, mi suegra sera una anciana pero tiene aun, un cuerpazo de miedo!-vienes o no?

El dios se levanto enseguida

-voy para alla-dijo bastante urgido colgando-niños, portense bien, debo irme

-a donde?-pregunto extrañado Deucey

-a dormir con tu madre

-aaaah tenias que decir eso!-dijo mi esposo con cara de asco

-superalo cachorro, nos vemos, mañana desayunas con nosotros!nos vemos-

Y cerro la puerta dejandonos a solas

-vaya, realmente tenia prisa-sonrei yo

-mejor para nosotros-me dijo traviesamente mi marido besandome

Padre e hijo, son iguales de hot!

A primeras horas de la mañana, los papas de mi amorcito estaban recostados y abrazados muy juntitos despues de una buena noche

-esta si es manera de empezar un buen dia-sonreia Maddie acariciando a su chico

-y agregale que soy tu novio y te sacaste la loteria-decia vanidoso el dios

-por supuesto!-decia ella besandolo-te amo

-y yo a ti-le acariciaba su novio- eres muy hermosa

-lo dices solo porque soy tu novia-contestaba Maddie besandolo

-en parte si, porque si no, no me darias de almorzar

Ella le dio un manotazo jugueton

-nunca cambies eh!

El sonrio abrazandola mas

-deberiamos irnos de vacaciones los 4-dijo Poseidon-Deuce, Cleo, tu y yo, no se, alejarnos de todo un tiempo

-suena perfecto-sonrio Maddie

-lo planeamos?-

-por supuesto, no imagino nada mejor-

El dios la beso con dulzura mientras ella le abrazaba por la cintura

-por cierto amor-dijo la dama entre besos

-dime

-te dije que me encanto tu tatuaje?

Poseidon se detuvo

-cual tatuaje?

-el vampiro que tienes en la espalda, es muy sexy!pero no me dijiste cuando te lo hiciste

-que cosa?-dijo asustado el dios levantandose, Maddie tenia un espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitacion, Poseidon se miro, se volteo, bajo sus boxers y en efecto, justo en donde terminaba la espada,estaba una imagen, de un vampiro con las alas desplegadas, bellamente tatuado

-pero que demonios es esto!-se decia asustado mirandolo

-que no lo hiciste tu?-le preguntaba Maddie

-por supuesto que no! Yo odio los tatuajes!

-entonces?-decia mi suegra extrañada

-yo no se! Como es que me aparecio esta cosa en la espalda?

Maddie se acerco a mirarlo mejor

-tiene algo escrito en el con letras pequeñas- dijo

-que es lo que dice?

Mi suegra le miro

-deberas quieres saber?

-noooo!te pregunte para quedarme con la duda-le respondio con sarcasmo- Maddie! Dime!-

ella suspiro

-Bien, pero no me regañes a mi por tus momentos hippies, dice : Vlad Draculea

-que?-grito Poseidon-estas bromeando!

-no cariño

-porque demonios tengo el nombre de ese idiota aqui? Y porque carajos tengo esta cosa en mi espalda!

-cielo, si no fuiste tu...quizas en alguna parranda

-Maddie..lo tenia antier?

-no

-no he salido a ningun lado! Tu has estado conmigo, como voy a ponerme esta cosa y mas con su nombre, en ultimo de los casos, me tatuaria el tuyo o el de Deuce

-en serio!?-preguntaba ilusionada Maddie

-focus nena!-le regaño el dios enojado-esta cosa no me la puse yo!

-quizas Alucard sepa algo

-y el porque?

-tiene su nombre, quizas te reclamo como suyo por culpa de Gore-

-yo no soy de el!

-en asuntos vampiricos, lo eres amor, eres su perrita-sonrio mi suegra

Poseidon la miro de muy mala manera diciendo

-si esto es culpa de ese imbecil, tendra que buscar la maldita forma de quitarmelo! Aunque le cueste miles de dolares!-

Y salio de la habitacion hacia la suya para ducharse

-dios...si que tienes mal caracter-dijo mi suegra suspirando- a mi me gusto!

Una hora despues, mi marido llegaba a casa, habia prometido ir a desayunar con ellos y llegaba directo al comedor en donde Maddie leia el periodico

-y tu novio?-pregunto entrando

-tu padre trae un problema existencial bastante dificil-respondio ella sin dejar de leer las noticias

-que le paso?-

Mi suegra le miro

-le aparecio un tatuaje con el nombre de Alucard en la espalda

Deucey lo escuchaba atonito

-que cosa?-

- lo que oyes, y esta mega histerico!

-pero como fue eso?-pregunto extrañado

-lo ignoro! Pero tu padre estallo en colera y de seguro ira a reclamarle a Al

Ambos se miraron y se rieron al mismo tiempo

-es karma!-dijo Deuce sonriendo

-y de la buena!aaah lo estoy disfrutando tanto porque se la cara que pondra ese aleman cuando se lo diga, back off bitch!-dijo Maddie tronando los dedos al aire peleando con el tipo en forma figurada

-eso quiere decir, que papa le pertenece a Alucard?-

-poco se de vampiros, pero se que se rigen por compañerismos-

-como es eso?-

-se unen por mezcla de sangre, y estan obligados a cuidar del otro por la eternidad

-como un matrimonio?

-algo asi, ha habido uniones muy poderosas que llegaron a la Rad,mas como te digo, son muy celosos con sus secretos

-pero papa no es vampiro-

-tu padre es un dios, entre ellos seria el equivalente a una miss universo

Deuce rio de buena gana al imaginarse algo asi en su viril padre, el cual bajaba sumamente furioso del segundo piso

**Hola a todos, los saluda su amiga Rey, quien en esta ocasión subo yo el fic porque mi chico esta pasando un momento algo tenso en su pagina y esta, realmente furioso**

**:s**

**Y eso que no lo conocen enojado! En fin, espero que les guste esta nueva historia y me acompañen con ella hasta el final de la misma que por cierto, para las mayores de 16 años, tiene un D&C incluido y lo publicare al final de la historia **

**Asi que, espero sus comentarios y espero leernos muy pronto**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

-que guapo amor!-le sonrio Maddie

Mi hermosisimo suegro venia con su chaqueta negra de bad boy, camisa Levi's color guinda, Jeans negros y botas tipo militar, una verdadera delicia a los ojos femeninos

-ire a buscar al señor conde para que me explique esto-decia llegando

-no almorzaras?

-no, se me revuelve el estomago si como ahorita del coraje que traigo!

Deuce le bajaba despacio los jeans a su papa para revisar el tatuaje cuando el lo descubrio

-oye!-le dio un manotazo

-quiero verlo!-sonrio mi marido

-mira tu trasero que esta mejor dotado que el mio!-le regaño

-eso no es cierto,baby, el tuyo es muy lindo-le sonrio Maddie coqueta

El dios se sonrojo

-gracias amor!-le dijo-pero tu! Dejame en paz

-mamá, el no me deja verlo-dijo Deuce mirando a su mami con su carita triste

-amor...

-y me pego! Papi me pego-dijo chantajista

Poseidon solo lo miraba como diciendo; "quien no te conozca que te compre!"

-Poseidon-le hablo Maddie "severa" - no vuelvas a pegarle a mi bebe, enseñale tu tatuaje, ahora-recalco lo ultimo

El dios bufo desabrochando sus jeans y mostrandole a su hijo la famosa marca

-wow! Esta increible!-fue lo primero que dijo- ese sombreado solo los de Miami ink lo hacen, Kat Von D es una de ellas! Esta super increible!

-si,pues despidete que se largara pronto-dijo el dios volviendo a subir sus jeans, porque me lo pienso quitar ahora mismo, ire a exigir una explicacion de esto, volvere mas tarde-

Se acerco a Maddie besandola e hizo lo mismo con Deuce saliendo

-amor!-le grito mi suegra-no vayas a pelear!

-descuida nena-decia Poseidon caminando furioso- solo pienso matarlo!

Y cerro de un golpe la puerta

-papá necesita vacaciones-sonrio Deuce

-tu padre necesita a Alucard-dijo Maddie mirándolo

Mi suegro llego minutos despues a casa de los Tepes, bajo sumamente molesto, subio los escalones, y antes de tocar, suspiro con fuerza, no queria asustar a Ine o a Lala, al fin y al cabo, ellas no tenían la culpa de nada,trato de relajarse, puso ambas manos en el marco de la puerta contando hasta 100 cuando en eso, abrían la puerta, asustando al papa de Deucey que dio un salto hacia atrás

-Poseidon?-dijo Ine que venia saliendo

-ah..si…hola preciosa

A la bella condesa se le ilumino el rostro al verlo y lo abrazo con fuerza

-que alegría verte aquí!pasa querido mio!

El sonrio estrechándola, ya su bebe estaba bastante grande

-este pequeño esta creciendo-sonrio tocando mi suegro con respeto el estomaguito

Ine coloco su mano encima de la de Poseidon, cosa extraña, el bebe se movio al sentir la presencia del dios

-el te extrañaba-dijo la bella inglesa- no se si lo sabias, pero cada que oia tu voz, mi bebe se movia feliz

-el sabe que soy su papá verdadero-

La dama rio

-solo por aquel beso?-

-asi de bueno soy!-

-creo que mejor digamos que eres su tio favorito, porque ya estaba embarazada cuando me besaste y no quiero destruir tu leyenda

-que lastima, hubiera sido un hermoso bebe!-

-pero pasa! Es un placer verte para tenerte en la puerta

-Ine…yo..

Pero la dama lo jalo con ella, ofreciéndole asiento, el dios obedecio y la condesa se sento a su lado

-te ves fabuloso!-

-si, bueno, es la ropa, me visto bien, Ine…tu marido

-si?

-esta…en casa?

Ella suspiro

-no, salio en un viaje importante

Poseidon resoplo

-genial

-lo querias para algo?

-no…bueno...en realidad si-

-deseabas hablar con el? Ay díganme que se van a reconciliar! Lo besaras verdad?-pregunto entusiasmada

Claro que Poseidon la veia asi -_-

-ok, me calmo-dijo ella- pero por favor! Ya déjense de pleitos y vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes, ustedes son increíbles juntos

-el fue quien se alejo de mi

Ine tomo su mano

-aunque no lo creas..es por tu bien

-nunca se abandona a un amigo en desgracia-dijo Poseidon seriamente- yo jamas lo hice con el…pero el si conmigo…ahora se porque se fue de mi lado

-lo sabes realmente?-pregunto la condesa

-si… y no lo culpo…su deber es protegerlas a ustedes

-tu también eres parte de su familia

-no

-Poseidon-

El se acerco

-estoy perdiendo mis poderes…me estoy volviendo humano…

Ine le miro asustada

-y se que Al se alejo de mi porque sabe que no puedo protegerlo y si la Talamasca viene hacia mi, el no va a defenderme

-eso no es cierto-reclamo ella

-por supuesto que si

-claro que no! Alucard jamas te dejaría a solas

-hola! Ya lo hizo

-el jamas abandonaría a su COMPAÑERO-le dijo con firmeza la bella condesa

Mi suegro la miro extrañado

-yo no soy su compañero-respondio despues de unos minutos

Integra se recargo en su asiento

- lo fuiste un tiempo hasta que lo cambiaste por Gore-dijo la dama

-que?

-porque el esta unido contigo ahora, o no?

-no!-dijo Poseidon con el tono de si lo hubiese picado una víbora-de donde sacas eso?

-bueno…Alucard cree…

-si el piensa eso, entonces, quiere decir que esto es obra suya!

El dios se levanto y bajo sus jeans para mostrarle el tatuaje

Ine abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-la marca!

-si! Código de barras de tu marido o que?-dijo molesto

Ella aplaudio feliz

-sigues siendo de Al!siiii! lo sabia!-

El dios la miro algo extrañado y porque no decirlo…asustado!

-Integra…el hizo esto?-

-no! Bueno, no como tu lo piensas, es algo que sale cuando existe una unión fuerte entre ambos compañeros, como la de ustedes, aparece el nombre del vampiro en la piel del otro

-el y yo no somos nada!

-ustedes son pareja porque mezclaron su sangre y eso los unio eternamente

-nosotros Jamas hemos…

Y de repento lo recordó, la ocasión de la noche del compromiso de Deucey y mio, el golpe en la puerta, Alucard había metido su dedo anular en su boca y había tomado su sangre…además de las ocasiones que había bebido de el, regresándolo a la inmortalidad

- es un hijo de….-dijo furioso- me convirtió y ni siquiera me dijo nada!

-el es un poquito orgulloso en ese aspecto-dijo Ine algo apenada

-es como si me hubiera violado!-casi grito mi suegro

-aaaH tu siempre pensando en eso, estas traumado por lo que hiciste en el pasado, es karma, baby-respondio la dama

-Ine…que no te importa?-pregunto mi suegro

-que cosa?

-lo que tu marido me hizo!-

-reclamarte como suyo? No

-porque no?-dijo asombradísimo

-porque es parte de la naturaleza de los vampiros, los guerreros mas poderosos deben tener un compañero, raro era que Alucard no lo tuviera, pero era mas por soberbia, el jamas quiso hacerse cargo de nadie mas, hasta que te conocio a ti….

Poseidon le miraba algo asombrado

-eras lo que el había deseado como su igual, fuerte, valiente, decidido, guapo, que te deseo desde ese instante, hacerse uno contigo, mezclar su sangre con la tuya

-eres la mujer mas extraña que yo haya conocido-le dijo el dios sinceramente

-soy vampiro querido mio, jamas nos regimos con las mismas leyes de los humanos…además. AMO EL YAOI! Y en mi mente mi marido y tu han consumado su unión a cada rato

-aaaah!-dijo Poseidon levantándose-no digas eso

-ah vamos si bien que quieres, además, has tenido amantes hombres-dijo la mujer con cara de perver

-eso fue antes! Mira…tu esposo y yo no tenemos ninguna unión, el me oculto esto y no me gusta que las personas decidan por mi

-osea que si Al te lo hubiese pedido tu le hubieras dicho que no?

Poseidon se quedo en silencio

-vamos..se honesto-mando Ine

El solo bajo la mirada

.-ya lo sabia, asi que no te quejes de algo que de todas formas, hubieses hecho, eres su pareja, te guste o no, y esa marca significa su unión

-no Ine-contesto el dios- una unión no se basa en mentiras o engaños, tu esposo me oculto todo esto por su tonto orgullo que fue mas fuerte que yo y además no creas que he olvidado la forma en como me trato

-Poseidon!

-lo siento! Pero no creo que me haya merecido todo lo que dijo de mi, cuando el mismo, me convirtió en su compañero aun sin decirme nada, crei siempre que no era digno de el! Que incluso preferia a Hades que a mi

-Al ha cometido errores…

-si..muchos errores y eso le ha costado nuestra amistad…a donde fue?

-para que deseas saberlo?-pregunto la dama

-debe haber una manera de quitarme esto de la espalda, ahora soy yo el que no desea estar unido a el, y quiero que desaparezca de mi vida!

-de verdad quieres eso?-cuestiono con tristeza la inglesa

-solo cumplo el deseo de tu esposo…no me quiere en su vida..no lo quiero en la mia…por favor Ine…en donde esta?

Ella suspiro

-en los Angeles, fue a buscar al rey

-para que?-pregunto mi suegro

-para encontrar una manera de ayudarte y tratar de que no te conviertas en humano

Poseidon resoplo molesto

-que no se preocupe por eso! Ya estoy trabajando por mi cuenta

- en su calidad de compañero

-pero no soy un vampiro!-

-pero estas unido a uno-rectifico la rubia- y te guste o no, ya eres parte de esto

-pues ire alla y le dire que se regrese a su casa, que decore el cuarto de su bebe y que me deje en paz!

Se levanto decidido hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo

-y…donde lo puedo encontrar?-pregunto dudoso

Ine sonrio

-Hay un lugar como el que Al maneja en esta ciudad, se llama el "country club" mas ten cuidado, es territorio de los Perros de Reserva

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**ESPERO 20 Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-otra vez esos engreídos!-decia Poseidon molesto- faltaba la cereza del pastel

-y te advierto que Fere no esta muy de acuerdo contigo

-el a mi me cae peor..

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, tomo a Ine del rostro y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla

-siempre cuidare de ti, de Lala y del bebe-le dijo- porque son también mi vida-

Ella sonrio

-eres un leal compañero…justo lo que yo deseaba para el

-no querida mia…eso ya no podrá ser

Paso su mano sobre el bebe y salio. La bella mujer solo veia con tristeza como mi suegro entraba a su auto y pensando, lo tonto que había sido su marido al perder a un gran compañero

Mi suegro volvio a su casa, le explicaba lo sucedido a Maddie por telefono, mientras hacia su maleta

-Poseidon, vas a meterte en territorio 100% vampirico, y conociendote, armaras un lio!-

-no hare mas que hablar con el y evitar que me ayude, no lo necesito cerca de mi-

-porque no aceptas esa union!-le reclamo Maddie-

-por una simple razon-se detuvo mi suegro molesto-porque no se me da mi regalada gana y si el fue tan orgulloso de haberme ocultado todo este asunto por ser el gran "principe de Valakia" pues yo no deseo estar atado a un simple y asqueroso vampiro porque soy el jodido rey de los mares y eso vale mas que todos los principes del mundo!-

Maddie suspiraba con tristeza, realmente aquello parecia no tener arreglo

-amor...es solo...que no deseo que vayas, no quiero que algo te suceda-pidio la mujer

Mi suegro tomo aire con fuerza

-descuida...no pasara nada...pero debo buscar la forma de desunirnos, y Los Angeles es su territorio-

-Los Perros estaran ahi

-no importa,ya somos clientes personales de ellos, te llamo llegando, cuida a Deuce, dile que le hablare mas tarde

-querra ir a tu lado

-tiene escuela y lo mejor es que se quede aqui, te amo nena

-y yo a ti-respondio Maddie, realmente no deseaba que Poseidon se fuera de su lado

El dios tomo un avion hacia Los Angeles de la forma mas normal, no queria desgastar sus poderes ademas, le habian estado fallando y en vez de L.A. Era capaz de aparecer en Colombia, ademas, si era territorio 100% vampirico, no queria alertarlos con su presencia, y deseaba mantenerse bajo perfil

En todo el viaje, solo una cosa poblaba su mente, los momentos en que Al y el habian estado juntos y que jamas se habia dignado a decirle que lo habia elegido y no a Hades, que realmente lo consideraba digno de unir sus vidas, si lo hubiese hecho, jamas hubiera permitido que se alejara y buscaria la manera de arreglar su problema para poder seguir cuidandolo, mas por el contrario, cuando las cosas se pusieron dificiles, se habia ido de su lado dejandolo solo con un problema del que aun, no sabia como salir, vaya amigo! Tecnicamente solo habia estado con el cuando habia sido un dios poderoso, las cosas cambiaron y fue como un: "adios,nos vemos, ya no me sirves de nada, te cambio por tu hermano"

-idiota-decia furioso Poseidon sintiendose bastante decepcionado de alguna vez considerarlo su mejor amigo

Llego a LA en su debido tiempo, se puso sus gafas oscuras, camino entre la gente, subio a un taxi,y fue al mejor hotel de la ciudad, en donde se registro, mando What's a su novia y llamo a su hijo

-voy a odiarte por no llevarme-fue lo primero que dijo Deucey

-es mejor que te quedes en casa, volvere pronto

-Dad, porque no simplemente, te tatuas arriba de el

-no voy a hacerlo, me da miedo!-

-osea que mi esposa tenia razon y te dan miedo las agujas?

-no es miedo, es fobia y si, Leona tenia razon, pero no se lo digas, que luego me fastidiara con eso, ademas, esto es Vampire territory, asi que, si ellos saben como desunir uniones, aprovechare el viaje y me divorciare de ese cretino!-

-papa

-cariño, no deseo estar atado a una persona tan decepcionante, tu y Maddie son lo unico que realmente me interesa, no sirvo a vampiros traidores y no quiero que sea parte de mi vida

-si te sientes asi es que aun te importa-le regreso su hijo sabiamente

Poseidon suspiro

-pero con el tiempo, me dejara de importar y es mejor comenzar desde hoy...

-dad...

-te amo pequeño, volvere pronto

-cuidate por favor-

-por supuesto-sonrio Poseidon con ternura, realmente amaba demasiado a su hijo

Saco su laptop y consulto el Google map para saber la ubicacion del Country Club, lo hayo de inmediato, anoto la direccion, se levanto hacia la ventana, aun no oscurecia y lo mejor era, buscarlo cuando fuese enteramente de noche, pidio un escoces y se ducho arreglandose lo mejor posible, iba a meterse en la boca del lobo

Escogio sus mejores ropas, si el vampiro Fere regia aquel club, el no queria verse como un pueblerino, las veces en que lo enfrento, el lider de los Reservoir Dogs lucia como un modelo frances y el tenia demasiado orgullo para dejarse intimidar por unos simples vampirejos!

En nuestra ciudad,mientras tanto, Hades estaba en su oficina escuchando a donde habia ido su hermano de voz de la misma Maddie quien habia ido a informar lo sucedido, Per estaba sentada en el escritorio comiendose un gran hot dog, a ultimas fechas, ella solia comer solo comida chatarra!

-debio avisarme!-se quejo el dios

-ya conoces como es tu hermano

-si, siempre queriendo hacer todo a solas, pero ya tiene a Al! Que es lo que le falta ahora?

-es precisamente lo que le molesta, que es su compañero y Alucard no se lo menciono

-pero ya estan unidos!

-Hades! Yo lo se, tu lo sabes, todos lo sabemos!

-hasta bebe lo sabe!-dijo orgullosa Per mostrando su ya abultada pancita

-niña, continua comiendo!-le regaño Maddie a lo que la diosa obedecio-Poseidon quiso ir a LA a desunirse de Alucard y que borraran esa marca

-es tonto, ambos son realmente mas fuerte juntos, no se que es lo que les sucede a los dos

-que estan chiflados! Necesitan que alguien los golpee con fuerza-

-espero que no se meta en lios, si no llama en un dia, ire con Ram a Los Angeles por el

-Hades, el te dejo al frente de su compañia, ten confianza en tu hermano, sera un impetuoso pero...el sabe lo que hace

-de verdad lo crees?-dijo el dios mirando a su cuñada-

Maddie solo suspiro

-quiero creer que si

-ellos siempre se meten en lios,y nosotras debemos siempre de apoyarlos,es el precio por estar con un dios-dijo Persefone mirandola-tienes que acostumbrarte o no duraras a su lado

La madre de mi esposo solo se quedo bastante pensativa

Yo mientras tanto, estaba en mi cuarto, una idea se me habia metido en la cabeza

Tatuarme el nombre de mi amor,Clawdeen se conecto y yo mire sonriendo, la estaba esperando

-llegas tarde-la regañe

-estaba con Thad, gracias por interrumpir!-me contesto

-ustedes no han pasado el limite fresa, asi que le hice un favor a tu novio

-oye!

-en fin, dime, me diseñarias el nombre de Deuce de forma linda? Eres la persona con mas talento que conozco

-porque no se lo pides a Catrine?

-mmm,no, ella es muy amiga de Rochelle, y no me gustaria que se enterara, de hecho, solo lo sabremos tu,mi niño y yo

-que cosa sabremos?-pregunto extrañada la lobita

Me acerque a mi laptop y dije de forma muy bajita

-me tatuare el nombre de Deuce

-que haras que?-grito

-shhhh!baja la voz!-le regañe

-estas loca? Solo se tatuan los malandros!-

-Deuce tiene tatuajes!

-ergo..!-

-mi novio no es un malandro!

-si pero...es chico! No se Cleo, las mujeres se ven raras

-no estara a la vista de todos, sera un lugar que solo el pueda ver

Ella me miro con una ceja levantada

-en la cadera!-le dije yo-no seas mal pensada

-pues con las ideas locas que te cargas, ya ni se

-me tatuare en la cadera, abajo de mi abdomen, algo sexy. Su nombre en forma pequeña,que sepa que soy suya!

-creo que se lo has demostrado mil veces

-el va a tatuarse mi nombre pronto, y quiero hacer lo mismo

-estas demente!

-pero necesito primero tener el diseño para llevarlo

-y has pensado, niña obsesiva, que cuando tu prometido vea, que te tatuaron en un lugar tan oculto...no vaya a montar una escenita?-

-descuida, buscare una tatuadora, se que si es chica, el no dira nada!-

-eso quiero verlo-sonrio Clawdeen

-descuida, iras conmigo-

-ya lo decidiste?-

-asi es! Y ni empieces que sabes que te obligare!

-si no te acompaño, eres capaz de ir a un lugarucho horrible y terminando con hepatitis B, revisare lugares y hare varios diseños, mañana los ves en la escuela

-trato hecho!-sonrei feliz

Mi amiga se desconecto y me levante a mirarme al espejo, traia puesto un mini short y una blusa strapple, no es por nada, pero tengo un cuerpo de miedo! :l

Estaba mirandome y pensando, en donde seria mejor ponerme su nombre, baje el cierre de mi short y mire, justo debajo de mi estomago, en mi pelvis, era el lugar ideal, sabia que mi amor iba a estar mas que satisfecho al verlo, en eso, el se conecto y me miro algo extrañado de verme modelando frente al espejo

-que haces?-dijo sonriendome

Rapido, piensa en algo!

-pensaba en comprarme un traje de baño nuevo, que opinas?

-sabes que estoy 100% a favor-

Oi su voz preocupada

-ya hablaste con Poseidon?-pregunte

-hace rato,llego ya a LA,mi padre es la persona mas impetuosa que existe

-descuida amor, el estara bien, de todas formas Alucard esta alla-

-y el va a desunirse de su amigo

-se que terminaran volviendo, no pueden estar separados

-ojala...

Yo lo mire fijamente, es tan guapo!

-amorcito, mañana ire con Clawdeen de compras-le avise

-ok bebe-dijo el-de todas formas tengo entrenamiento de futbol americano, nos veremos en la noche?

-siempre terminas muy cansado, cena por Skype?-

-de acuerdo-sonrio-

-y,no se, podiamos vernos, pasado mañana...quizas quieras cocinarme en casa-pregunte sexy

El me miro

-que estas tramando?-me dijo

Yo resople

-porque siempre piensas que algo planeo?

Dios! No lo puedo engañar!

-no te enojes-sonrio seductor- solo queria saber si celebrabamos algo...-

-tenemos que celebrar algo para estar juntos?

El se recargo cruzando sus brazos en su escritorio, por Ra! Es tan atractivo que no es nada bueno para mis hormonas y mas con mi bebe dentro de mi

-bueno...puedo celebrar...que soy dueño de esa hermosa boca, esos hechiceros ojos, ese lindo cuello..esa suave piel y que te hago mia cuando quiero-

Yo me sonroje extremadamente

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**CREEN QUE PUEDAN LLEGAR A 20 ANTES DE LAS 11?**

**LAS ESPERO**

**XD**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo me sonroje extremadamente

-Deucey-dije sonriendo

-podriamos usar eso de celebracion..te parece?

-si eso deseas-dije yo siguiendo el juego

El sonrio mordiendose los labios

-joder, ya quiero tenerte conmigo-

-tendras que esperar-sonrei yo-

-pero mañana podre besarte en la escuela, muchas veces-

-totalmente de acuerdo con eso-dije yo-asi que...mejor piensa en lo bien que la pasaremos en lugar de pensar en Poseidon, de acuerdo?

-esta bien-acordo el

Al fin tenia el plan perfecto! En la mañana iba a ver como quedaba el diseño y por la tarde, encontraría a la tatuadora perfecta para que me escribiera su nombre en mi piel, sabia que le iba a encantar la sorpresa!

Mientras tanto Poseidon llegaba ya al country club,iba bastante atractivo, camisa sport azul, saco a juego, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, pago el taxi y se encamino, quizás pensó que tendria problemas para entrar, porque era un club solo de socios, mas al llegar a la puerta, el guardia le abrió haciéndole una reverencia, mi suegro saludo y se aprovecho del paso libre, entro al enorme salón, era el doble de grande que el club de casa, y estaba atestado de gente elegante, normies en su mayoría, aunque no era muy docto en reconocer a un vampiro aun y menos los de Los Angeles que eran tan fashion, muchísimo mas que los de nuestra ciudad, todos tenían un aire muy Hollywoodense, el dios camino entre ellos , mirándolo todo detenidamente y tratando de encontrar a Alucard o minimo a uno de los perros de Reserva pero no encontraba a nadie conocido, llego a la barra y se sento en ella, pidió un escoces, el bar tender lo atendio de inmediato y estaba por beberlo cuando alguien le llego por detrás hablándole muy asustado

-que demonios haces aquí?

Era Alucard quien lucia chaqueta de cuero, camiseta, jeans y botas, todo de negro

Poseidon lo miro de malas

-que mas…buscándote

-no debiste venir!-le pidió algo asustado

-no creas que vine porque quise! Me apareció algo arriba del trasero por culpa tuya

-oye, no me culpes de tus noches locas! Yo no me he acostado contigo y tampoco soy proctologo!-le dijo ofendido

-muy gracioso! Pues esta cosa tiene tu nombre

El conde lo miro extrañado…

El dios viro los ojos

-no puedo enseñártelo aquí, van a pensar que quiero contratarte por una noche!-

-baboso! Si no soy ramera-se defendió el vampiro

-pues mas o menos asi me siento yo con el nombre de mi "papi" detrás

-de que hablas? O que has fumado?-le pregunto el papa de Lala

-cubreme-le pidió

Al se puso detrás de el, tapando la visión mientras su ex amigo se bajaba los jeans de a poco, dejando ver el tatuaje

La cara de sorpresa del conde no tenia palabras

-es mi nombre!

-ya lo se, tarado!

-aun eres mio!-dijo sonriendo

-shhhh! Van a pensar que somos maricas!-le regaño Poseidon

-pense que eras compañero de Gore! No puedo creerlo,esto es increíble!-

-no para mi-se enojo mi suegro-quitame esta cosa!

-no puedo

-porque no?

-no la hice yo! Sale porque eres mi pareja

-no somos nada!-

-bueno…si lo eres aunque no quieras porque eso que te apareció significa que eres de mi propiedad

-yo solo le pertenezco a Maddie y a mi hijo, deja de ser tan freak-le regaño el dios- asi que o me haces algo para quitarme esto o me pagas la operación para removerlo!

-que no eres un dios omnipotente?-dijo Al con burla-quitatelo tu

-no puedo! Si pudiera lo hubiese hecho sin haber venido a buscarte!-

-tus poderes están fallando verdad?-le pregunto el conde preocupado

Poseidon bufo

-ese no es tu asunto-

-acerte, cierto?

-no, no tienes una jodida idea de nada, y no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos

-Poseidon-

-quiero desunirme!-pidio tercamente

Alucard bufo

-claro…porque quieres estar con ese otro vampiro

-que otro vampiro?-pregunto mi suegro con extrañeza

-ese alemán! Te parece mas interesante que yo

-aah no hagas drama, Alucard Manolo

-ehhh?

-eres como un mal actor de novela latina, no voy a unirme con nadie, para que me salga otra cosa de estas? Van a pensar que soy la reinita de la cuadra!

-pues yo no te lo quitare-dijo el conde cruzándose de brazos y volteando bastante indignado

-no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy exigiendo que lo hagas!

-no puedes exigirme nada, no soy tu compañero-decia el vampiro mirando hacia otro lado

-eres mas terco que una mula borracha!no estoy jugando, tu querias estar alejado de mi, bien, te lo concedi, ahora tu concédeme quitarme tu nombre!

- la mula borracha eres tu, que no puedo! que acaso no me entiendes?-

-bueno, piensa en algo!-pidio el papá de Deuce

-jamas me he desunido con nadie porque jamas había escogido compañero! Has sido el primero, ya lo captaste o aun no te entra en esa cabezota?-

-caballeros-los interrumpio un hombre

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo

El hombre venia con 3 mas de gran tamaño

-nos gustaría que nos acompañaran

-lo siento, no tenemos interes en ir con ustedes-sonrio con sarcasmo Poseidon-no solemos beber con hombres

-creame señor, que le convendría mas venir por la buena-decia el tipo que era un vampiro ya que mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazante

-es en serio?me estas amenazando a mi?-pregunto Al con desden-niño…yo ya regia en el mundo cuando tu ni nacias!-

-imagino que si señor conde-respondio Burlon el tipo.-pero le recuerdo que usted… no pertenece aquí

-que tapon!-se rio Poseidon

Claro que Alucard le miro de malas

-asi que es mejor que vengan con nosotros….y no armen mas escandalo-pidio "amablemente"

-sera mejor acompañarlos-dijo el vampiro fastidiado-no tengo intención de pelear-

-ya lo ves, ahora nos toman como las "chicas buena onda" de este club, y espera que vean mi tatuaje!-

-camina!-le jalo el conde cansado de sus bromas

-y ahora me maltratas!ya tengo el paquete completo, nada mas me falta el vestido entallado y los zapatos altos-

Mi suegro en verdad,no puede dejar su sarcasmo en casa!

Lo llevaron a la parte trasera del club, los hicieron entrar por un pasillo muy largo, caminaron escoltados por los sujetos, mientras Poseidon veia sus manos, sus poderes estaban aun con el, era una buena señal por si necesitaba usarlos para alguna batalla

Abrieron una extraña puerta y los obligaron a entrar

Ambos caminaron hacia un elegantísimo salón en donde había varias sillas en derredor en donde estaban sentados, los 6 perros de Reserva

De izquierda a derecha, estaba primero el italiano Antonhy Mc Cann, a su lado estaba Greg Harper que es un tipo con bastante mala cara, en medio de ellos, estaba Alberto de La Fere, el guapísimo conde líder de esta manada de salvajes asesinos, a su derecha, Jean Carlo de Bearne, un sacerdote católico bastante atractivo y todo vestido de negro, seguido de un muy guapo hombre ruso llamado Daniel Grimaud, y a lado de el, un tipo que estaba mal sentado en forma de cuna, con las piernas en los brazos del asiento, su nombre era Brian Duvallon y aunque se veia inocente, se le conocían muchos asesinatos en su haber

-supe que estabas aquí…técnicamente desde que abordaste el avión…-dijo Fere en forma de saludo mirando a Poseidon fijamente con la mano apoyada en su mentón y con las piernas cruzadas, excelentemente vestido y pulcro

-y querias un autógrafo mio?-pregunto el dios con sorna

-manten la boca cerrada-le pidió Al por lo bajo

-el me cae mal!-le regreso

-de verdad elegiste a "eso" como compañero, Alucard?-pregunto en un marcado acento francés

-el no tiene nada que ver con mi visita-contesto desviando el tema- vine a ver al rey pero no esta en su mansión.. y

-y no te deje pasar, en efecto,mande decir que no molestaras a la familia real

-pero necesito verlos-dijo tercamente Al

-veo que no sabe escuchar un "no" por respuesta-sonrio McCann

-eso veo-alzo la ceja el conde de la Fere- si que eres necio para ser un renegado

-sabes que el rey es mi amigo

-si..siempre has sacado la misma cantaleta, pero eso no me interesa

-no me importa si te interesa o no, debo verlo!-replico Al

-motivo?-quiso saber Mc Cann

-que importa el motivo- contesto Fere-simplemente no lo vera

-tu no decides eso!-reclamo Alucard-

-soy el senescal principal de esta orden y encargado de la seguridad personal de nuestro soberano

-que yo sepa, es Martin, o sus doce

-no saques a relucir a esos mediocres!-contesto Gregg

-a mi solo me interesa hablar con el! En donde esta?-

Fere se levanto, Poseidon se acerco a Al porque ya conocia a ese vampiro, y en cualquier momento, podia dar la orden de ataque

-si mal no recuerdo, tu me amenazaste la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo el frances sonriendo-me dijiste, si te veo cerca...te mato...

Alucard parecia listo para una batalla

-y ahora vienes...con tu insolencia rebelde, a querer hablar con nuestro soberano solo porque quieres hacerlo-

-vengo a solicitarle un favor

-que favor?-pregunto Fere

-que ayude a mi compañero-

Poseidon volteo

-olvidalo!-alzo la voz- Yo quiero que me desuna de este!-

-guarda silencio!-mando Al

-tu no me ordenas!

-tu no opinas!

-no quiero ser tu compañero

-shhh-

- no me "shhusees!-

-silencio!

-a callar a tus gallinas!

-te callas ya!?-dijo el papa de Alucard tapandole la boca a su amigo-no le hagan caso, esta loco!

Los perros lo veian con cara de incredulidad

-vaya pantomima que se avientan-se burlo Mc Cann-

-que idiotas-dijo Daniel rodando los ojos

El unico que reia era Brian

-a mi me caen bien!

-y piensas que eres digno de que nuestro soberano te ayude? Si que has tenido siempre agallas Alucard-sonrio Fere rodeandolos cual serpiente

-eres un proscripto, porque el Rey tendria que ayudarte?-pregunto el sacerdote con desden

-porque soy el doble de poderoso que ustedes y aunque no sea parte de su comunidad mis armas estan siempre dispuestas a servir al Rey

Todos rieron con burla

-vaya con el insolente-se levanto Daniel-osas decir que eres mejor que nosotros, vampiro idiota?

-si quieres probarlo-se adelanto Alucard furioso

Fere alzo la mano llamando a la calma mientras Poseidon jalaba al vampiro del brazo, el frances miraba la escena sonriendo

-porque quieres desunirte de Alucard?-le pregunto a mi suegro

-eso no te importa!-le grito el conde

-estoy preguntandole a el-le miro como si nada Fere- quiero escuchar porque desea dejar de ser algo que muchos vampiros matarian por tener

-yo no soy un vampiro-respondio Poseidon -sus leyes y costumbres no me interesan, no van conmigo-mintio

**SALUDOS BUEN DIA LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO AYER**

**PERO ME DORMI**

**XD**

**ESPERO 20**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-solo por eso?-alzo la ceja el frances sabiendo que no era verdad-

-es lo que sabras de mi-respondio el dios del mar

-y que es lo que te aqueja que Alucard fue capaz de doblegar su graan soberbia para venir a pedir ayuda?-

- a ustedes no vine a pedirles nada!-dijo molesto el papa de Lala-es al Rey!

-pues somos tu unica solucion porque el rey no se encuentra en la ciudad-

-por ahi hubieses empezado!-se quejo Al-en donde esta?-

-salio en una mision, que a ti no debe de interesarte,nosotros cuidamos la ciudad y por lo tanto, tu unica opcion de ayuda

-tu no puedes hacer nada-dijo el principe de Valakia a Fere

-te consta, querido mio, que mi magia es tres veces mas poderosa que la tuya, y me atrevo a Opinar, que mas poderosa que la del rey, por algo, soy el senescal principal y sumo sacerdote de nuestra orden, ademas, yo fui quien sello tu poder

Alucard bufo molesto recordandolo

-en serio es asi de bueno?-le pregunto Poseidon al oido

-si-respondio su amigo sin dejar de mirar al frances

-rayos! Me equivoque de compañero-dijo con una sonrisa de burla y conquista Poseidon-debi conocerlo primero a el-

Claro que su pareja lo miro con ojos de -_-

-bien...en ese caso...te pido ayuda a ti-dijo Alucard claro esta, con sumo pesar al decirlo

Todos los perros rieron con burla

-esto es epico!-dijo Mc Cann muy feliz

-debimos haberlo subido a Youtube- sugirio Brian riendose de la situacion-imaginense cuantas visitas tendria!

-el gran y poderoso Alucard, la maquina de guerra de Hellsing, pidiendo ayuda?

-y para su compañero-acoto Daniel- vaya amigo mio! O te ha de amar mucho o has de ser muy bueno en la cama

-hey! Yo no le hago a eso!-reclamo Poseidon

-siii, claaaaro!-dijeron todos a una vez

-hay un listado de tus amantes en Google-le recordo McCann

-maldito buscador chismoso-dijo por lo bajo el dios-solo fueron tres!-alzo la voz indignado- y en aquellos tiempos se pensaba que era simbolo de virilidad

-aja!-dijeron todos incluso su compañero

-esa ni yo me la crei!-se rio Poseidon con ironia

-eres un dios del Olimpo,... Que acaso no eres tan poderoso que riges los mares?-pregunto Fere volviendo a su asiento-porque desde que te conocimos,has mostrado una soberbia tal que no creiamos que te sucediera nada malo

-yo no tengo nada-respondio mi suegro-solo quiero desunirme de esta persona,no soy un vampiro y no me interesa su comunidad ni tratos con ustedes

-pero un Blutsauger te desea

-ya lo ves!-le reclamo Al-todos se enteraron de tu affaire!

-yo no tengo nada con Gore!-se defendio Poseidon-

-soy el hazmereir de todas las comunidades gracias a ti!-respondio el conde muy ofendido cruzandose de brazos-

-y que me dices de Hades?-le reclamo mi suegro-

-tu hermano?

-aparte!

-iuk! Jamas seria mi compañero!

-pero si es tu siames!

-tu tienes a Ram!

-pude pasarselo a Hades pero tu lo preferiste que a mi, asi que no eres tan victima como crees!

-caballeros!-les interrumpio la discusion el frances-despues se reclaman sus traiciones, ya que lo que importa ahora es saber a que vinieron

-Poseidon se esta volviendo humano y deseo revertir el hechizo de la Talamasca-dijo Alucard adelantandose

-olvidalo!-se quejo el papa de Deuce-no quiero tu ayuda!

-cierra la boca!-

-no quiero ayuda de la persona que me llamo mediocre dios bisexual y que aunado, me humillo delante de todos

Al bajo la mirada algo apenado

-yo...

-asi que no me salgas con hipocresias que no necesito nada de ti-y dirigiendose a los vampiros dijo- quiero desunirme de el. De la forma que sea, hagan algo para ya no ser su compañero y que se borre una estupida marca que me aparecio arriba del trasero-

Todos reprimieron al mismo tiempo una sonora carcajada

-ustedes si que han hecho la noche-reia Jean Carlo

Solo Fere no reia

-la union es poderosa-dijo mirando seriamente a Alucard-muy muy poderosa

El conde le sostuvo la mirada con burla

-si eso deseas, tendran que probar que son dignos de ayuda-dicto el frances

-como?-dijeron ambos al unisono-

-deberan prestar un servicio a la comunidad...y solo asi sabremos si podemos ayudarles a ambos

-dejate de juegos Fere!-reclamo Al

-tu no deberias siquiera replicar, renegado, eres el menos indicado para eso, ya que no perteneces a ningun clan-

-pero

-pero nada!-dijo alzandole la voz-esas son las condiciones para ambos si realmente quieren nuestra ayuda

En eso, el mismo tipo que los habia llevado, abrio la puerta y se hinco ante el frances

-señor Conde...el amo Kayron Grimaud comenzara la exhibicion ecuestre-

-mi principe-sonrio el ruso orgulloso- Fere, si me disculpas, me interesa mas ver a mi pequeño que a este par de payasos

-vamos contigo Daniel-dijo el lider- y ustedes dos, si realmente les interesa nuestra propuesta se quedaran, si no, conocen la salida, o pueden aprovechar y ver a un verdadero campeon ecuestre-finalizo con una sonrisa de burla

Los restante se levantaron y fueron hacia la salida,Poseidon miro a su ex amigo

-y ahora?

-tu puedes largarte-le contesto de forma grosera -yo no pienso irme sin una respuesta

Y camino dejando a mi suegro atras

-pues me quedo igual! Ya que en serio quiero desunirme!

-descuida! Tambien pedire eso si tanto te molesta ser mi compañero -dijo Al ofendido

-oigan al burro hablando de orejas!-

-camina!

Y salieron siguiendo a sus enemigos,los cuales fueron aun impresionante hipico en donde habia ya gran cantidad de gente reunida, todos estaban esperando la salida del jinete estrella del lugar, los 6 vampiros tomaron asiento en un exclusivo VIP, mientras mi suegro y su amigo llegaban

-esto esta hasta el tope-dijo Poseidon

Alucard solo se acerco a la linea divisoria y miro al chico que ya salia en un impresionante caballo negro

-mira, ese es el padre del caballo que le regalaste a Deuce-le señalo el conde

Poseidon fijo la vista hacia donde le indicaban y en efecto, era muy parecido a Pegaso, el caballo de su niño

- ese es Dranzer, solo tuvo un descendiente, el que le compraste a tu hijo, esta valuado en muchos millones de dolares, se dice que Daniel mando matar a la yegua que lo engendro para asegurarse que no tuviera mas descendientes de ambas partes-

-en serio?-pregunto extrañado

-Poseidon, se supone que eres tambien conocido por ser el dios de los caballos!

-si pero no veo que tenga de especial ese jamelgo

-a el-dijo apuntando a el chico que lo montaba

Era exageradamente guapo, su cara parecia tallada a mano, suave y tersa, sus ojos eran grises enmarcados por unas cejas negras que le daban un halo de misterio, era alto y bien formado, tendria unos 18 o 19 años como mi esposo, sonreia de manera graciosa y su cabello rojizo era el marco perfecto para tan singular especimen vampirico, las chicas enloquecieron al verlo

-se llama Kayron Grimaud y es hijo de Daniel

-se parece a Zach Efron-se burlo Poseidon de que las damas lo recibieran como a los de One Direction- no esta tan guapo!

-el es el equivalente de Deuce aqui

-no compares a mi hijo con ese mocoso!-

-sabes que Deucey es mil veces mejor pero se dice que Kayron no nacio de mujer

-ah no?-pregunto extrañado Mi suegro

-no, es hijo 100% de vampiros, al igual que Fere

-quiere decir que ustedes se reproducen sin necesidad de ser engendrados?-pregunto asombrado mi suegro

-algo asi, no te lo explicare porque no es asunto tuyo, no eres parte de mi mundo

-no seas nena!-reclamo Poseidon- quien lo engendro?

-se dice que fuere Fere

-el conde?

-si...mas jamas se ha comprobado nada

Y en efecto, el guapisimo chico tenia cierto parecido con el frances que tambien lo miraba con orgullo

-pero..como lo hacen?-pregunto extrañado

-no te dire nada mas, ahora callate que esta por empezar

mi suegro volteo y en efecto, el chico comenzaba su recorrido, montaba de forma bastante gallarda, en una perfecta sincronia entre animal y el, sorteando con gracia los obstaculos, era como si volara en ese caballo, realmente era muy bueno, iba en su traje de montar todo de negro, se veia sumamente atractivo, su padre lo veia radiante de orgullo, justo como Poseidon veia a Deuce cuando competia, incluso Fere no perdia de vista al atractivo chico, cuando de pronto, sonaron 5 disparos, la gente comenzó a huir despavorida, los rafagazos siguieron incesantes, Alucard jalo a Poseidon hacia el protegiéndolo, Daniel, el perro de reserva había saltado al primer disparo hacia su hijo y ya tenia a su niño en el suelo cuidándolo, los demás guerreros sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar, acto seguido, poderosas descargas de magia destruían las gradas en donde estaba la gente sentada, importándole poco llevarse inocentes entre ellos, Alucard saco su armamento, disparando en contra de los enemigos que eran extraños seres con rostros desfigurados que gritaban horriblemente, Poseidon iba a entrar a pelear cuando su amigo le dijo

-no! No te entrometas en esto si realmente no te interesa el mundo vampiro!

Mas veia como los perros estaban batallando con ellos, ya que Daniel había preferido dejar la contienda y se llevo a su niño con el para protegerle, Mc Cann estaba con dos armas en las manos cuando un enemigo aparecia detrás de el,y mi suegro sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzo un rayo salvándolo, el italiano lo miro extrañado de que lo hubiese librado de un problema, ya que no se había dado cuenta del peligro y solo le regalaba una ligera reverencia con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, siguiendo la lucha

-Te dije que no te metieras!-le regaño Alucard disparando en contra de la parvada de enemigos que se iban multiplicando

-y yo ya te dije que tu no me mandas!-dijo mi suegro decidido

Se levanto e invoco un poderoso tornado de agua que hizo desaparecer a todos los monstruos en un segundo, los perros miraron a su jefe

-Fere… eran Nosferatus-dijo el rubio

-ya lo se Brian!-grito furioso el conde- creo que se reconocer a uno cuando se aparecen…

-pero que demonios hacen aquí?-pregunto Gregg llegando a su lado

-ni idea, pero los muy imbéciles se atrevieron a atacar tierra santa

-el rey no esta-interrumpio Jean Carlo- aprovecharon eso para venir a exterminarnos…

-es obvio-replico nada contento el hombre- pero me las van a pagar…esto lo van a pagar muy caro!-

**AQUÍ SUBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER**

**NOS LLEGO UN COMENTARIO DICIENDO QUE HICIERA REY UN FIC EN DONDE CONTARA COMO SE CONOCIERON AL Y POSEIDON**

**ESE FIC YA ESTA HECHO, EN REALIDAD, SE CONOCIERON EN LA HISTORIA "LA BODA DE MADDIE" QUE FUE EN DONDE EL VAMPIRO LE HABLO A POSEIDON POR PRIMERA VEZ Y DE AHÍ COMENZARON A SER AMIGOS**

**NUMERO DOS, LALA NO ES..REPITO DE NUEVO, NO ES LA PROTAGONISTA DE ESTAS HISTORIAS, ES CLEO Y AUNQUE SEA TU FAVORITA, REY ES LA QUE DECIDE DE QUIEN HACER FICS, LES RECOMIENDO QUE NO COMENTEN COSAS COMO:**

"**HAZ UN FIC DE DRACULAURA O UNO DE CLAWD Y LALA" PORQUE MI NOVIA YA TIENE UNA IDEA DE COMO LLEVAR SUS HISTORIAS**

**Y ELLA NO CUMPLE PEDIDOS, MUESTRA SU TRABAJO QUE ES DIFERENTE**

**SI QUIERES LEER FICS DE ELLOS, BUSCA EN OTROS AUTORES YA QUE EN SERIO, NADIE ESTA PARA SATISFACER DESEOS DE OTROS Y ESO MUCHOS ESCRITORES DE FAN FICTION TE LO PUEDEN DECIR**

**ELLOS EXPONEN SUS HISTORIAS**

**NO CUMPLEN CAPRICHOS**

**ESPERAMOS 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**ATTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Nosferatus?-pregunto Poseidon a su amigo

-los vampiros que acabas de ver…son enemigos nuestros..siempre nos han dado pelea y de seguro se enteraron de que no estaba el rey para atacar…ya sabes que hay diferentes categorías de nosotros…

-si

-pues ellos son los que siguen en la escala, tu novio es la mas baja

-apenas lo estoy cortejando…no es mi novio-informo con ironia el dios

Alucard simplemente le dio un sape para callarlo

-oye!-dijo sobandose el golpazo

-tu no aprendes!

-que haremos con ellos?-pregunto Jean Carlo señalando a los dos compañeros

-merecen la ayuda-dijo Mc Cann..

-solo porque te salvaron? No seas ridículo-sonrio con desprecio Fere- pero mañana los quiero ver temprano…aquí mismo…y no lleguen tarde

-a que horas es temprano para ti?-pregunto con sorna mi suegro

El francés lo miro con muy pocas pulgas, odiaba las bromas

-tu juzgaras a que horas eres digno de llegar y asi sabras si somos capaz de ayudarte o no dependiendo de tu puntualidad…vámonos-ordeno retirándose

-que dijo?-

Alucard rodo los ojos

-vamos…larguémonos de aquí

-pero no dijo a que horas exactamente!

-yo te avisare!ok? en que hotel estas?-pregunto Al bastante cansado de tanta perorata

-en el Hillton

-yo igual, no traes auto?

-me vine en taxi

-yo alquile un Audi, te llevo

-es lo menos que puedes hacer-se quejo mi suegro

Al manejo en silencio todo el trayecto, había cosas que parecían preocuparle, además, lucia cansado, Poseidon le miraba de vez en cuando

-te pasa algo?

-nada

-vamos…finjamos que nos llevamos bien solo por este momento

El conde suspiro

-todo el tiempo me estuvieron haciendo preguntas sobre ti, cada uno de los vampiros del lugar

-yo no vi que se te acercaran-dijo mi suegro dudoso

-fueron mentales, pedazo de tonto, nosotros nos comunicamos asi

-que no conocen la santidad de la palabra? Eso es grosero-

-como sea…querían saber quien eras, si realmente eras un dios, que si tenias compañero, etc

-diles que pronto estare libre!-dijo con malicia Poseidon

Alucard no respondio

-mal chiste, mal publico-replico mi suegro para si mismo

-hasta los perros de reserva quieren saber de ti

-que consulten en Google...por lo que escuche ya lo hicieron sacando mis intimidades al sol-

Al sonrio

-en serio tuviste amantes hombres?

-no dire nada por respeto a sus nombres

-da igual, de todas formas consultare en el internet-dijo travieso el vampiro- y, eran buenos?

-no dire mas

-ah vamos!

-no te importa, esa parte de mi vida esta cerrada y ahora tengo novia-

-como quieras…

-Fere te pregunto por mi?-quiso saber mi suegro

Al volteo molesto

-porque lo preguntas?

-nada mas-dijo Poseidon cruzándose de brazos

-Fere tiene compañero

-ay no inventes!-respondio el papá de Deuce decepcionado-quien es?

-Jean Carlo-respondio secamente el vampiro

-aah no me hace sombra! Soy mas guapo yo, puedo quitárselo

-para no importarte el mundo vampirico, estas muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener a Fere-

-que puedo decir-sonrio malicioso Poseidon- no quiero estar en ese mundo contigo pero con cualquier otro vampiro, me parece algo bastante fascinante y mas con un francés…el es bastante guapo

Alucard se quedo muy serio y no hablo mas, llego al estacionamiento del hotel, bajo del auto, y no espero a su ex amigo cuando entro al lobby, Poseidon suspiro, no tenia animos de volver a pensar en una amistad con el, las cosas ya habían cambiado y eso el tenia que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, fue hacia su suite, abrió el frigobar sacando hielos y agua mineralizada y se preparo un escoces

Esa suele ser la cena de mi suegro!

Mando mensajes a su novia, y a Deuce diciéndole que todo estaba bien que ya se iba a dormir , se ducho,se recostó en su cama pensando en los sucesos del dia, quedándose profundamente dormido

A las 7 de la mañana, sono la alarma de su iphone, el se levanto bastante somnoliento y la apago, recordó la cita que les había dado el vampiro, se tallo los ojos, lo mejor era ducharse nuevamente y esperar a Alucard en el lobby, se levanto algo tambaleante como si hubiese bebido mucho licor, pero tomo su ropa y fue a tomar un baño, pero se miro asi mismo, estaba desnudo, se había dormido con ropa o sin ella? Hizo un gesto de "naaah" y entro a la regadera

En la escuela, yo estaba esperando ansiosa a Clawdeen, ese dia iba a ponerme el tatuaje del nombre de mi amor, asi que en cuanto llego le hice señas de que se acercara

-tardaste mil!-la regañe

-perdona-dijo ella mirándome extrañada-tuve que ducharme antes de llegar a la escuela!

-aah olvídalo, dame lo que te pedi

-se dice por favor, lo sabias?-me reclamo

-Clawdeen!-grite

-ok ok, toma, chécalos

Mire los diseños, todos eran muy buenos, estaba sorprendida

-eres fantástica!-

-lo se, ademas, ya hice cita con la tatuadora, es una de las mejores de aquí, y dijo que sera totalmente discreta

-perfecto!-aplaudi feliz- ya esta, mi novio estará esta tarde entrenando, se que le encantara la sorpresa

-estas loca, pero las amigas estamos para apoyarnos-me sonrio Clawdeen

Y se que siempre podía contar con ella!

Mi suegro bajaba ya al lobby, se sentía algo extraño, a su mente comenzaron a llegar pensamientos nada decentes , como recuerdos bastante vividos, habían realmente ocurrido o era solo parte de sus pensamientos perversos? Aunque conociéndose, lo mas seguro era lo segundo, Traía una camisa azul petroleo entallada y jeans deslavados, lo completaba con zapatos tenis color negro, llevaba unos lentes rojos, se veia bastante atractivo, la puerta del elevador se abrió y noto que Al estaba sentado en la sala del lobby, mirando el periódico bastante tranquilo, traía una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, jeans negros y botas tipo red wings, las mujeres que pasaban por ahí, lo miraban intrigadísimas y fijamente, el padre de Lala tiene los ojos mas lindos y misteriosos que hemos visto jamas, además de que es muy guapo, el se acerco a su compañero

-hey-le saludo

-hey-le regreso Al sin verlo y continuaba leyendo

-ya llamo Fere?-pregunto mi suegro

-nop-dijo el conde-aunque no iba a hacerlo

-lo se, pero dijo que fueramos temprano

-yo estaba ahí…solo espero que almuerces y nos vamos

-no almorzare…podemos irnos-dijo el Dios

Al lo miro

-tanta urgencia tienes de verlo?-sonrio con malicia

-no es eso…pero si me va a hacer el favor de quitarme esta cosa que tengo detrás, es mejor ir antes de que se moleste

El conde se levanto

-vale…vámonos ya

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento cuando Poseidon le solto

-estuviste en mi habitación anoche?

Al lo miro extrañado

-yo? No se ni cual es tu habitación!-

-seguro? Porque…me parecio…

El conde lo miro

Poseidon no pudo sostenerle la mirada, recordaba escenas nada decentes con su amigo

-nada…no es nada

-en serio?-le dijo algo asustado el vampiro

-si…descuida… -dijo el sonrojándose-te sigo

Mientras tanto en la escuela, yo ya había decidido cual era el nombre que queria tatuarme, era una increíble letra con sombreado que le había quedado perfecto a mi amiga, no podía esperar para verlo en mi piel! Mi esposo de seguro iba a quedar muy complacido de ello, iba con la libreta en las manos cuando sentí que el me abrazaba por la cintura besando mi cuello, yo sonreí

-hola guapo!-le bese yo

-a donde vas, preciosa?-me dijo con sus labios en mi piel, eso me puede encantar!

-iba al salón de Geometria, y tu?-

-calculo…una pesadilla, que venias viendo?-me pregunto quitándome el cuaderno

-nada!-dije yo tomándolo de nuevo-cosas de mujeres..

-en serio?-me dijo el obviamente no creyéndome-

Yo bufe

-ok, te lo mostrare, son unos bocetos de vestidos de Otoño-Invierno que Clawdeen desea que revise y que escoja 10! Me ayudas amorsito?-pedi sonriéndole

-No!paso…todo tuyo baby-dijo el obediente-

-no quieres verlo?-pregunte traviesa

-no! Eres capaz de hacerme ver 100 vestidos que todos lucen exactamente iguales para mi, te veo mas tarde?

-seguro amor-me cruce de brazos con malicia, el me beso y salio corriendo a su salón.

Chicas, si quieren que sus novios, no revisen sus cosas, digan siempre que son "cosas de mujeres" y huirán enseguida!

Mi suegro mientras tanto, iba en el asiento del conductor del auto de Al, el cual iba muy serio, para romper el hielo, prendio la radio buscando una buena estación

-pense que había mas radiodifusoras decentes en LA que en casa, la música apesta! Solo 1D, Justin B, Selena…etc-

-es una ciudad de jóvenes-

-de mocosos querras decir-

-tu porque ya estas viejo-sonrio el vampiro

-tu tampoco te coces al primero hervor

-pero yo estoy guapo-rectifico Al

Poseidon le miro

-si…si lo estas-

El padre de Lala solo medio sonrio, le gustaba volver a tener a su compañero a su lado

-oye..que significa eso de "tierra santa" que mencionaron los perros?-pregunto el dios

-LA. Se considera tierra santa

-porque esta "Rodeo Drive"?-

-no, porque aquí reside el rey, esta prohibido cazar, matar o conquistar el lugar en donde el y su familia vive

-y porque atacaron anoche?

-porque el no esta, y a los Perros los quieren muertos en mas de mil lugares del mundo-

-que denso-contesto Poseidon dejando una estación en donde Taylor Swift cantaba su ultimo éxito-esos Nosferatu eran buenos

-son unos montoneros, te aseguro que esto derivara un gran lio con ellos-

-seguramente

-Oye…puedo darte un consejo?-dijo Alucard mirando a su amigo

-si

-no les creas nada a los vampiros…son seres viles, que harian lo que fuera por engañarte o hacerte parte de ellos, no escuches lo que te digan y mantente alejado

-eso te incluye?-le pregunto mi suegro

Al volteo

-principalmente

Arribaron al lugar y estacionaron bajando enseguida hacia el club, estaban ya reparando los desperfectos en el hípico, les dieron el paso libre y los llevaron a la oficina del conde, el cual lucia bastante furioso con el ruso

-debiste apoyarnos anoche y no correr a esconderte!-le reclamaba con fuerza

**NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC.**

**AHORA UNA ACTIVIDAD PARA QUE SE PONGAN LAS PILAS**

**XD**

**RY SUBIO UNA FOTO DE LOS PERROS DE RESERVA SIN LOS NOMBRES**

**ASI ES MI NOVIA -_-**

**ASI QUE VOLVERA A SUBIRLA DE NUEVO CON LOS NOMBRES DE CADA UNO DE ELLOS EN SU PAGINA**

**LA PREGUNTA ES:**

**QUIEN LES PARECE MAS GUAPO D LOS 6**

**XD**

**VAYAN CHEQUENLOS A VER CUAL DE ELLOS LES PARECE MAS GUAPETON**

**ESPERAMOS 20 RESPUESTAS**

**ATTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

- Daniel solo estaba sentado cómodamente con un vaso de vodka en las manos

-Kayron estaba aquí, esos cretinos pudieron lastimarlo, y disculpame Fere pero prefiero que se jodan al resto de las personas a que toquen un solo cabello de mi bebe-

En eso, Poseidon estaba 1000% de acuerdo

-Señor Conde-le interrumpio el hostess

Fere volteo y miro a los recién llegados

-llegan tarde!-reclamo

-tu no pusiste hora-contesto mi suegro-copie toda la perorata que nos dijiste anoche pero el reloj no me quiso decir que hora era esa

-ja…humor griego-le regreso el francés- bien, ya que están aquí, debemos irnos

- a donde?-pregunto Al

-ustedes vayan al auto de Mc Cann, el les explicara, Jean Carlo..

El sacerdote se levanto al oir la voz de su compañero el cual paso a lado de Alucard y le sonrio con malicia, el papá de Lala veia con muy malos ojos a Fere quien salio con el resto de sus aliados

-bien…vengan conmigo-pidio McCann- aca esta mi auto

Obedecieron ambos y los llevo ante un increíble Maserati negro

-wow!-dijo Poseidon admirándolo

-les gusta? Es para usarlo entre semana-dijo orgulloso el italiano entrando

-porque no me compras uno de esos en vez de ponerme un tatuaje en mi trasero?-le pregunto con sarcasmo el dios a Al

-porque ya no quieres estar unido a mi-le respondio en el mismo tono-pideselo a Gore

Asi que el conde metio a mi suegro al asiento trasero y el ocupo el del copiloto cerrando la puerta

-a donde vamos?-pregunto poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad-

-a San Francisco…a acabar con el clan Nosferatu

-como?-dijo Al sorprendido-pero eso es contra las leyes!

-ellos empezaron primero-dijo Mc Cann arrancando

-que es eso? Es malo?-pregunto Poseidon

-shhh!-mando su amigo-el rey se enfadara mucho por esto!-

-ayer nos declararon la guerra

-el consejo lo sabe?

-por supuesto que no!-sonrio con malicia el italiano

-entonces? Si hacen eso sin permiso…esto podría...

-pero si nosotros no haremos nada-sonrio McCann-seran ustedes

Alucard lo miro bastante asombrado, Poseidon entendio al momento, que los estaban usando como mercenarios de venganza

Al sonar la campana de salida, yo tome a mi amiga de la mano y nos fuimos directamente hacia el local en donde la chica tenia su negocio de tatuadores, me sentía sumamente emocionada, mi marido en verdad iba a estar muy complacido de verlo!

-es ahí-dijo Clawdeen señalando

Yo estacione frente a el lugar, era bastante decente, típico de los establecimientos de tatuajes, con varios dibujos afuera y enormes diseños en los escaparates, entramos juntas y el olor a tinta nos saludo, había varios chicos trabajando, el sonido de las maquinas tatuadoras estaba a todo lo que da

-disculpa-saludo mi amiga a la que atendia-tenemos una cita con Keyla-

-tu eres Cleo De NIle?-pregunto la chica que tenia mil diseños en su piel

-dios me libre!-se burlo la tonta- es esta-dijo jalándome-viene a tatuarse el nombre de su amor, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que le ha dado!-

-Clawdeen!-la regañe molesta

Ambas se rieron

-pasen, Keyla las esta esperando, es alla, detrás de esa cortina

Me sentía un poco nerviosa que mi amiga tuvo que empujarme

-que? Ya te arrepentiste?-dijo con burla

-n..o..claro que no…vamos!

Camine decidida hacia donde nos indicaban , subimos con la mano una cortina color amarillo y la chica tatuadora estaba preparando sus instrumentos, lucia como toda una darketa, cabellos parados rojizos, enormes aretes que le cubrían todo el lóbulo de la oreja, con un piercing en la nariz y unas ropas que pffff bien pudo haber ido a la "venta nocturna" del ejercito de salvación

-Oh my RA!-exclame al verla y voltee hacia Clawdeen- de ninguna manera dejare que ella me toque! Viste como luce?

-y que esperabas? A Britney Spears? Dale tu diseño!

-pero..-dije asustada

-te tatuaras o no?-me pregunto de mala manera

Yo solo la mire con algo de asquito y saque de mi bolsa, la hoja con el diseño que Clawdeen había hecho, ella lo tomo, la miro y dijo

-es muy buen diseño-

-gracias!-sonrio mi amiga orgullosa

-en donde lo quieres?-me pregunto

-a..qui..-dije descubriéndome parte de la cadera-

-bien, acuéstate

-que no lo querias en la pelvis?-me dijo Clawdeen

-no quiero que me vea-dije por lo bajo

-es una mujer!

-pero esta rarita-conteste entre dientes

-eres una prejuiciosa de lo peor-me regaño la lobita-

-quizas pero no quiero que Deucey se enoje, es como si fuera un tipo!

-no seas cretina

-saben..las escucho desde aquí, eh?-nos respondio ella mirándonos

Ambas sonreimos

De pronto me acorde de algo

-Clawdeen…me dejarías a solas un momento con ella?

-si vas a ser grosera…

-no! En serio..solo 5 minutos-

-pfff, vale, estare afuera

-gracias

Ella salio y yo me dirigi a la cama de tatuajes, me abri los jeans y me baje un poco los boxers femeninos que usaba, ella preparaba su maquina cuando asegurándome que no me escuchara Clawdeen le dije:

-eh…estoy embarazada…aun asi me puedo tatuar?

La chica me miro algo sorprendida

-cuanto tienes?

No podía decirle que mi DJ dormia dentro de mi, asi que menti

-unas semanas apenas-

Ella se levanto y cambio todas las pinturas que tenia en su mesa, incluso saco una maquina totalmente nueva y se esterilizo las manos

-estas pinturas son seguras para tu bebe, no le afectaran en lo absoluto-

-en serio?-pregunte algo preocupada tocando mi estomaguito, no queria que nada le pasara a mi hermoso

-tienes mi palabra, yo misma me tatue con ellas cuando esperaba a mi beba

Ella se veia un poco mas grande que mi hermana Nefera y ya era mamá

-de verdad tienes un bebe?-pregunte sonriendo, últimamente me encantaba hablar de pequeñitos

La chica me mostro una foto de su peliroja bebita

-se llama Sandy, y es todo mi amor

-es preciosa!-dije yo mirándola

-si…es increíble traer un ser a este mundo…espera a que tu pequeño comience a crecer dentro de ti, sentiras todo un mundo de cosas distintas y mágicas a la ves…no hay nada igual a eso

Le regale una gran sonrisa, si ya con saber que tenia a mi pequeño conmigo, me hacia despertar feliz cada dia,…no imaginaba cuando naciera y lo tuviera en mis brazos…añoraba tanto ese dia

-no te preocupes, tu pequeño esta a salvo

Y en cierta forma, sabia que asi era, ya que Poseidon lo tenia durmiendo dentro de mi, esperando a nacer,yo asentí, y me recosté, mas decidida dije bajándome mas el boxer

-lo quiero aquí…debajo de mi abdomen

-bien-sonrio ella- es el nombre del papá de tu bebe?

-si..es el-dije feliz-es mi esposo

La chica me miro

-wow…te felicito…el padre de mi hija jamas la conocio…es bueno que te hayas casado con el-

-se que Deucey jamas se hubiera ido si no nos hubiésemos casado, el no es asi…

-entonces creo que se merece este tatuaje-dijo ella

-totalmente

Mas nada mas puso la aguja en mi pielecita y empece a gritar

-me duele!-

-apenas voy comenzando-

-pero se siente horrible!-grite

-eh..asi son los tatuajes?-me dijo ella con voz de duda

-que pasa De Nile?-llego Clawdeen entrando

-duele un monton!-casi grite

-es obvio! Que pensabas que no dolería?

-no tanto! No puedes ponerme algo para que no duela?

-no

-ay porfis!-dije casi rogando

-no es bueno para el..

-OK!-le interrumpi-hare el esfuerzo y…no me moveré

-bien

-anda…yo sostendré tu mano-dijo Clawdeen sonriéndome y acercándose a mi

Mas yo sentía horrible al oir el ruidito de la maquina raspando mi pobre pielecita que solo pensaba

-para que no te vuelvas a quejar de que no te quiero, Deuce Gorgon!-

Mi suegro y los demás, llegaron a San Francisco, estacionaron antes de entrar a la ciudad y Mc Cann bajaba con sus gafas oscuras, Al y Poseidon le siguieron acercándose a los demás

-bien-dijo Fere con las manos detrás de el y como siempre elegantemente vestido, todos usaban lentes de sol-como creo que ya les dijo Mac…ustedes son los que armaran revuelta

-eso es una infamia-dijo Alucard furioso acercándose-

-ya sabia que ibas a replicar-le sonrio con burla el francés

-si el rey se entera, me castigara a mi y a mi pareja por haber empezado una guerra entre vampiros humanos y Nosferatus

-no lo hara porque le diremos que fue en venganza de los caidos.

-nadie murió!

-eso no lo sabes

-lo se porque lo investigue-reclamo Al- asi que me niego a hacerlo! No lo hare y jamas…

Mas Fere se acerco al conde, hablándole al oído con firmeza, por mas que queria Poseidon no lograba escuchar nada, los demás vampiros le miraban con cierta burla y sobre todo el francés no dejaba de mirarlo mientras hablaba, cuando termino aquel coloquio el conde avento con furia a su homónimo

-no te atrevas!-dijo sumamente molesto el padre de Lala

-tu decides entonces….los secretos son malos consejeros

-juro que voy a matarte!-amenazo Al enojadísimo

Mi suegro llego a jalarlo para evitar una pelea

-si antes eras patético, ahora lo eres mas! Pero en fin…no tienes de otra…ya conoces cual es su punto de reunión…ve alla...e incineralo-mando el frances

Alucard se veia incluso palido del coraje, mas tomo del brazo a Poseidon y dando media vuelta camino hacia la carretera

-eh!renegado-le grito Brian dándole sus llaves-la necesitaras para llegar a ella-

**NUEVO CAPITULO, 20 MAS ;)**

**ATTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alucard las cacho en el vuelo y subio al auto de el vampiro con Poseidon a su lado arrancando sin miramientos

-a donde vamos?-pregunto mi suegro

-tu solo sígueme…-pidio el vampiro- y por favor…despues de esto…aléjate de mi

Poseidon mirándole le dijo

-tenlo por seguro…

Yo estaba que me moria del dolor, ustedes no saben la tortura que es, que te hagan un tatuaje y mas en un lugar super sensible! Maldito Deuce! Como es que soporto hacerse esos en el brazo? Y Era mas chico que yo cuando se los hicieron! La chica tallaba una y otra vez en el mismo lugar para darle profundidad al sombreado y estuve tentada a gritarle, ya asi dejalooo D: cuando Clawdeen me dijo:

-te esta quedando, super increíble!-

Y miren que para que ella diga algo asi, esta en chino, que solo limpie mis lagrimas y aspire con fuerza

Me estaba sintiendo mal y con asco

-ya quiero que termine-pedia yo asustada

-ya, ya voy a terminar-dijo ella

Y apago su maquina

Pfff respire aliviada

-listo…puedes verlo

Yo casi me pare como bambi recién nacido

Me sentía mareada, atontada y adolorida a morir, me pare frente al espejo y lo vi…

Era tremendamente bueno!

Que el dolor se me quito enseguida

No,…mentira :C si me dolia mucho

-por dios!-dije asombrada mirándome mi pobre piel enrojecida pero con el nombre de mi amor- esta super!

-gracias-dijo ella sonriendo-

-te quedo estupendo-dijo Clawdeen detrás mio-se va a morir cuando lo vea

-es mas de lo que esperaba!-

-tu chico quedara encantado..

-pero me duele horrores!-dije casi a punto de soltarme a llorar

Ella me puso una crema relajante y me coloco un plástico encima que aminoro solo un 1% el dolor de la herida, pague mi tatuaje y Sali ayudada por mi amiga

-me siento muy mal-dije

-no te me vayas a desmayar ahorita!-me grito

-maneja tu, te juro que no puedo

-vale, dame las llaves-dijo ella metiendo su mano a mis jeans cosa que me hizo gritar y darle un super mega manotazo-tonta! Cuidado me lastimas!

-perdon! Que genio

-me duele!

-ya me lo dijiste! Ok, metete …yo te llevo a casa

-solo quiero recostame!

-que nena eres!-me regaño

Mientras tanto mi suegro y Al entraban a la ciudad de San Fco. El conde manejaba rumbo a los barrios bajos del lugar, era diametralmente opuesto a la bella ciudad que se mostraba a los paseantes, recorrio varias calles hasta que se estaciono en un barrio de mala muerte, dirigiendo su mirada a un antro bastante escondido y que tenia por nombre: "la hija de Dracula" mi suegro se le quedo mirando y al fin pregunto

-y bien?-

Alucard no contesto

-quedate en el auto, yo entrare

-ni lo sueñes-dijo Poseidon abriendo la portezuela

El conde tomo su mano

-por favor,quedate aqui-

-no lo hare-replico mi suegro- voy a ir contigo

-no quiero que te metas en lios que no te corresponden!-

-si van a ayudarme a desunirme de ti, es obvio que me corresponden!-alzo la voz el dios

Al solo bufo molesto y lo solto, saliendo del auto, miraron a ambos lados y llegaron al frente del antro

-es aqui?-pregunto Poseidon

-si, es la guarida de los Nosferatu, algunos de ellos no son tan sofisticados como los vampiros humanos, solo muy pocos se han adaptado a un nuevo regimen,pero la mayoria vive aun asi en comunas-

-que creepy-

-si, asi es-dijo sacando un gancho para abrir la puerta-debemos entrar

-porque no simplemente te apareces dentro?-pregunto extrañado Poseidon-

-porque no puedo!los vampiros humanos no podemos aparecernos en los territorios de otros solo porque queramos, hay reglas

Mi suegro solo bufo rodando los ojos, jalo a su amigo abrazandolo, acciono su tornado y aparecieron dentro en un segundo

-gracias por volar en tornados Poseidon-sonrio con el rostro del vampiro muy cerca, el cual molesto se alejo-

-presumido!-dijo

-y ahora que haremos?-pregunto

Alucard fue hasta la barra y comenzo a tirar las botellas de licor, mi suegro lo miro extrañado

-no pensaras...-dijo titubeante-

-a eso vine...a quemar el lugar-continuo aventandolo todo

-pero...

-no necesito que me ayudes...no eres mi compañero!

-no es eso!-dijo en voz shokeante-si no que estas desperdiciando un licor finisimo!-

-tratate, Ya piensas como un alcoholico!-

El vampiro lo tiro hacia las paredes, Poseidon aun con todo el dolor de su corazon, le ayudo y quedo el lugar inundado de liquido flamable

Alucard saco una cajetilla de cigarros e iba a encender uno cuando mi suegro lo detuvo

-estas seguro de esto?-

El vampiro lo miro

-si tu quieres tu favor y yo el mio, debemos hacerlo

-te meteras en lios

-no me importa-le dijo Al mirandolo a los ojos-

-no debes cuidar ya de mi, nos desuniremos y no tienes porque cargar conmigo y mis problemas, tu familia es lo que mas debe de importarte

-te debo un favor-

-consideralo saldado-dijo Poseidon-nada te debo, nada me debes...

-yo no saldo asi mis cuentas-sonrio Al dejando caer un cerillo

Aquello se convirtio enseguida en un voraz incendio,el piso de madera habia llevado por las pequeñas rendijas el licor hacia el piso inferior haciendo eso en una llamarada extensa, Poseidon abrazo a Alucard tratando de volver a accionar sus poderes pero estos se negaron a hacerlo

-joder!no ahora!-dijo molesto

-que pasa?-pregunto su amigo

-no me responden! Quizas es porque me excita que estes tan cerca

-deja tus tonterias!-dijo el conde asi -_-'

-pues no puedo llamar al tornado

El conde se alejo, aquello ya era el infierno, gritos de los Nosferatu comenzaron a llegar a sus oidos

-debemos salir de aqui!-grito entre el crepitar de las llamas

Habia un oscuro ventanal que lucia mal pintado de negro con algunas figuras satanicas en el, Poseidon tomo una de las sillas y la lanzo hacia el destruyendolo en mil pedaZos, claro que activo las alarmas pero era una via de escape

-vamos!-decia jalando a su amigo hacia el-no hay tiempo que perder

El conde salio primero y justo cuando iba a salir mi suegro, uno de los Nosferatus salia hecho una tea de debajo del piso tratando de escapar del fuego, jalando a el dios con el

-Poseidon!-grito Alucard asustado, e iba a volver cuando las llamas se lo impidieron, adentro, el padre de Deuce luchaba con la criatura, no le iba a permitir salir, si ese desconocido se habia atrevido a lastimar a los suyos, el tambien sufriria las consecuencias

En ese instante, los poderes de mi suegro volvieron,y desato una poderosa corriente de agua que tumbo al enemigo lejos, dando media vuelta, salio del lugar que ya amenazaba con derrumbarse, el conde respiro aliviado de verlo, incluso llego hasta el abrazandolo con fuerza

-estas bien!-le dijo con voz algo asustada

Poseidon sonrio por lo bajo, mas no se atrevio a tocarlo

-si..estoy bien-respondio secamente

Al se alejo enseguida, notando un poco la seriedad de su ex amigo

-bien...vamonos de aqui

-te sigo-dijo corriendo detras de el

Mientras tanto, yo aun sufria con el tatuaje, no me habia dejado de doler y me punzaba horrible, estaba tirada en la cama llorando como Magdalena, soy muy exagerada, lo reconozco pero ahora si me dolia en serio! Tenia la lap frente a mi cuando Deucey se conecto, me vio llorar y aunque me seque las lagrimas, el lo noto enseguida

-que te paso amor?- me dijo mega preocupado

-nada bebe, me duele la cabeza-medio sonrei

-ya tomaste algo?-pregunto mirandome

Yo negue

-no puedo tomar nada por el bebe, no se como pueda afectar a mi DJ-dije suspirando

El realmente se veia afligido

-porque no descansas?

-descuida-sorei

-anda preciosa,te sentiras mejor

-no quieres verme?-respondi con mucha tristeza

-claro que quiero verte princesa! Jamas pienses que no, solo quiero que te sientas mejor

-es que me duele!-dije yo soltandome a llorar obviamente hablando del tatuaje y no de mi cabeza-

-de acuerdo,amor, descansa, mañana te busco temprano,ahora porque no tomas una ducha y te relajas? Te hara bien, busca un poco de hielo

-eso ayudara?-dije entre sollozos

-segura, pide a Manu que te los de...si continuas enferma, avisame y te llevo al doctor

-ok-respondi con un puchero-te amo

-no mas que yo a ti...te adoro bebe

Colgue e hice lo que me sugeria mi marido, tome un delicioso baño de espuma, que es mi favorito, pero creanme que no me servia de mucho, porque aun me latia horrible mi pobrecita piel,incluso me ardia con las sales, en mi vida me vuelvo a hacer otro!

Al y mi suegro llegaban ya con los demas perros de reserva que se habian quedado a las afueras de la ciudad, fumando de lo mas tranquilos mientras ellos se arriesgaban, el padre de Lala bajaba super furioso

-ya cumplimos lo que pediste!-le grito a Fere

Este solo sonreia con sorna

-acabaste con todos?-pregunto el frances-

-quemamos el local! Si hubo muertos o no, ya no es mi problema, pero si el rey se entera de esto, voy a culparte a ti!

-y porque a mi?-pregunto tranquilamente su interlocutor

-porque fue tu idea!-

-y? No por eso tenias que cumplirla, la cumpliste porque quisiste, porque te conviene a tus intereses,no culpes a los demas de algo que tu deseas-sonrio con malicia

Alucard le enfrento furioso jalandolo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PERROS DE RESERVA SON PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**SON PARTE DE SU HISTORIA DE VAMPIROS DE SU PROPIA AUTORIA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

-si te atreves a jugar conmigo..-le amenazo

Los vampiros restantes estaban ya apuntandole con sus armas

-hey hey!-se interponia Poseidon entre Al y los perros-tranquilos! Relajense! No pasa nada

-suelta a Fere-mando Jean Carlo amartillando su arma

-tu baja eso!-reclamo el dios furioso-accionando su poder en contra del sacerdote

-dile a tu pareja que suelte a mi compañero-le mando alzando la voz

-Al! Sueltale a su nena!-se burlo Poseidon-que no ves que se la despeinas?-

-me podrias soltar?-dijo el frances calmadamente-

-no quiero mas juegos Fere! Hicimos lo que pediste ahora es tu turno!

-y como hare eso si no me sueltas? Ademas, debemos ir a casa para cumplir sus peticiones y ...si no tengo libertad

Al libero al conde frances mirandolo de mala manera

-me has convertido en un verdadero proscrito-le reclamo el padre de Lala-destrui una zona neutra y el Rey no volvera a confiar en mi

-hacemos locuras por amor no es asi?-dijo burlon el vampiro

Poseidon le miro

-y tu fuiste capaz de arriesgar la estabilidad de tu familia por tu compañero...eso si es union..y una muy fuerte..,verdad, Alucard?

Los ojos del vampiro rumano estaban cambiando peligrosamente a rojo

-pero los secretos destruyen hasta la mas solida relacion...lo sabias?-

-cierra la boca!-grito Al

Mi suegro solo veia extrañado aquel coloquio

-lo dicho... Eres patetico...regresamos a casa-mando el lider a su manada que obedecio enseguida

Entraron a los autos y el italiano se les acerco

-si van a querer ir conmigo, apurense

Al aun veia con coraje al frances que no perdia de vista a Poseidon, este lo jalo hacia el auto del italiano

-huelen a humo!-les dijo Mac Cann mirandolos con asco-

-es que estuvimos friendo nosferatus-le regreso con ironia mi suegro

Subieron, arranco el vehiculo y encaminaron hacia la carretera,era ya enteramente de noche, iban los 5 autos en camino, ya que el conde de la Fere iba en el de su compañero y tenian ya unos 20 minutos de recorrido, cuando del primer auto, notaron que una criatura caia encima de el vehiculo, Jean Carlo que lo manejaba, viro peligrosamente dando zigzags, el italiano noto el peligro, y saco su brazo comenzando a disparar, mas empezaron a caer Nosferatus encima de los carros, que trataban de sacar a sus pasajeros a la fuerza, Alucard cambio su traje y comenzo a disparar hacia el techo al igual que McCann que hacia lo posible por mantener el camino seguro, los otros estaban en la misma posición. Gregg choco por detrás contra el auto de Daniel que también giro peligrosamente chocando de costado contra el de Brian, 6 Nosferatu peleaban contra el conde francés y su compañero, llegaron volando mas refuerzos contra ellos y Poseidon trataba de defenderse como podía, de nuevo sus fuerzas fallaban, y secuestraron al líder de los perros, llevándoselo con el alzándolo en el aire, era una de las ventajas que tenían a favor, ellos podían alzar el vuelo mientras que los Vampiros humanos no

-Fere!-grito Daniel notando que se lo llevaban, la parvada de vampiros estaban sometiendolos y en una de esas, Poseidon también fue llevado con ellos

-ay no de nuevo!-se quejo Alucard disparando-

Los demás hicieron lo propio mas teniendo ya, las dos victimas que querían,el enemigo emprendio el vuelo retirándose

-vamos tras ellos!-mando Mc Cann

-y como demonios sabremos a donde se los llevaron?-grito Alucard

El sacerdote llego de dos zancadas hasta el y le grito

-tu sabes como….no te hagas ahora el inocente que sabemos bien…que puedes localizar a tu compañero asi como yo-

El padre de Lala no dijo mas y amartillaron sus armas, saliendo veloces detrás de ellos, los vehículos estaban ya inservibles en la carretera

Llevaron a los dos a una especia de deshuesadero de la ciudad, metiéndolos a una celda bastante desvencijada sucia y oxidada,encerrandolos , Fere se dolia un poco de su cabeza

-que idiotas-se quejaba- como se atreven a tratarme a mi asi?-

-a ellos les vale tu titulo "príncipe encantador"-le contesto Poseidon levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de donde lo habían aventado-esto es un secuestro

-ya lo se!-reclamo-bien…abre la reja

Mi suegro volteo

-yo? Que tu no sabes mucha magia?-

-no esperaras que la utilice en algo como esto o si?-dijo con desden mirando la reja

-yo no tengo poderes!-le dijo el dios con burla-que no recuerdas que para eso vino Al?

-aah, no sirves para nada!-respondio Fere con burla

Y utilizando su magia, abrió la reja saliendo, mas en cuanto puso un pie afuera, un disparo le obligo a meterse nuevamente-

-pero que…

-podras tener mucha magia,Fere…pero sabemos que estas balas…pueden destruirte-respondio un vampiro con bastante mala cara y muy feo

El conde le miro

-por años hemos querido cazarte…destruiste nuestro refugio y a varios de nosotros….no tendremos piedad sobre ti

-pero si yo no lo hice-dijo con tono casi inocente el frances

Poseidon le miro con cara de -_-'

-estas en nuestro territorio! Y eres culpable

-asi que piensas que estas…celdas van a detenerme?-sonrio el conde

-sabemos que no…pero los Perros vendrán…

-en ese caso-sonrio Fere encerrándose de nuevo y sentándose-esperare

Poseidon lo miraba con cara de D:

-esta abierta!-

-tu sal si gustas-dijo el francés señalando-ese caballero desea que yo sea salvado por mis amigos y no lo decepcionare,asi que esperare que vengan por mi

-que acaso no puedes liberarte solo?

-por supuesto! Y hasta puedo exterminarlos en segundos, mas no quiero estropear el plan…parece que les tomo mucho hacerlo, asi que…esperare-

Poseidon estaba bastante confundido con su proceder, era demasiado soberbio, mucho mas que Al

El le sonrio y le invito a sentarse

Mi suegro lo hizo de manera cautelosa

-asi que dime…porque quieres desunirte de Alucard?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

-yo…no quiero que cuide de mi-respondio a la primera el dios-su familia es primero

-su familia el la mando al carajo por tratar de ayudarte a ti-

El bajo la mirada

-no queria que hiciera eso-respondio el papa de Deuce

-pero lo hizo! Ahora es un proscripto con todas las de la ley y si por casualidad me dan muerte a mi también en este plan tan bien diseñado…el Rey podría deshacerse de tu amigo

-no!-pidio Poseidon

A Fere le brillaron los ojos

-le amas mucho verdad?

-es un gran amigo-dijo sinceramente

-que tierno!-dijo con burla-Al no tiene los mismos sentimientos que tu por el

El dios le miro fijamente

-en un tiempo me pidió ser su compañero-le informo el francés-estuvo detrás de mi por años pero yo lo rechace…soy un vampiro 100% puro, y mas interesante que otras especies…Alucard siempre ha buscado lo diferente….es por eso que ahora eres tu su juguete nuevo…y te es fiel, no lo dudo pero…tu, como compañero…estas dispuesto a dejar…que el sacrifique a su familia por ti?-pregunto en tono meloso-ademas…te aseguro…que en pocos años…el..se ira de tu lado para siempre…encontrara a una nueva pareja o hasta yo lo acepte mas adelante, es siempre una posibilidad!, porque podemos cambiar de compañero si deseamos si el que elegimos, se vuelve aburrido...o inservible...como tu ahora...

Poseidon solo lo escuchaba bastante serio, no queria arriesgar a a Lala, Ine o el bebe, además…Fere bien podría ser mejor pareja que el, mas poderoso, muchísimo mas de lo que el seria, con lo que le pasaba últimamente, no estaba seguro de que podría sucederles…

-ademas..-agrego el francés- tu amiguito te esta ocultando algo realmente importante…pero…alla tu si quieres serle tan fiel

Mi suegro se levanto molesto, hablar con ese vampiro era como escuchar a la odiosa de la escuela, un "Mean Girls" versión vampiro

Se concentro para llamar a sus poderes en cuanto comenzaron unos disparos en derredor

Los perros de reserva habían llegado

Fere sonrio de manera maliciosa y dijo:

-si deseas morir…solo llamanos-

Y comenzó una cruenta batalla en contra de los Nosferatu, Poseidon miraba como caian unos tras otros, Alucard incluso se adaptaba bien a ellos, tenían tal sincronía en la batalla que era obvio el saber porque…eran los guerreros principales de aquella orden, en cuanto se quedaban sin disparos, le arrojaban su arma a su compañero de a lado. Quien le daba a su vez otra cargada y mientras cambiaba cartucho de manera hábil, el otro le cubria, Mc Cann llevaba dos armas en las manos y era el que mas rápido avanzaba, tenia una puntería certera, donde ponía el ojo, ponía la bala, al igual que Alucard que siempre había sido un tirador muy hábil, Poseidon estaba en la reja cuando Fere lo jalo

-quitate-le mando abriendo la puerta y saliendo con su manera soberbia de caminar

Jean Carlo al notar que su pareja estaba libre y sin dejar de disparar a sus enemigos, le aventaba su arma la cual el conde la cacho en pleno vuelo, amartillándola con una mano, y soltando varios disparos hacia el que los había capturado, Poseidon salía también, mas se encontraba en fuego cruzado, no portaba armas y no tenia poderes, Al llego a su lado en ese instante protegiéndolo

-estas bien?-

-si-respondio de malas

El vampiro lo miro, si había pasado tiempo a solas con Fere de seguro le había llenado la cabeza de tonterías, estúpido dios! Siempre escuchando a otros!

Los rafagazos seguían por doquier, Al le dio una de sus armas a Poseidon

-toma, apunta y dispara

-pero…-el sabia que las armas de su amigo, eran sumamente importantes para el y no dejaba que nadie las tocara

-tomala!-mando-solo asi saldremos de aquí

El asintió, amartillo la pistola y disparo, Al se coloco a su lado sirviéndole de trinchera, ellos también se coordinaban bastante bien en la lucha, eran compañeros y siempre aun con todas sus peleas, lo habían sido

Los perros barrieron a sus enemigos en menos de 10 minutos, no quedaba un Nosferatu vivo, mas Fere no se veia nada contento

-genial! Por culpa de estos dos-dijo señalando con desden a Al y mi suegro.- Estas bestias vinieron a buscar pelea!

-por culpa nuestra?-se defendió Al-si tu nos mandaste a incinerar su antro!

-ustedes me escucharon decir eso?-pregunto Fere a sus amigos

-no!-respondieron al unisono todos

-aah come on!-alzo la voz Poseidon- a ustedes si que les hace falta el producto de gallina!-

-Fere…da igual tus mentiras…el rey sabra por mi lo que sucedió…y sabra que tu me mandaste

-bien..entonces dile…y ya veremos quien salva a tu amigo de una muerte segura por la Talamasca…-dijo molesto

**HOLA, BUENOS DIAS AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL PENULTIMO CHAPTER DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORIA**

**LES GUSTA? A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO CUANDO ENTRAN LOS VAMPIROS A LAS HISTORIAS SON MUY MUY INTERESANTES**

**CON RESPECTO A LAS PREGUNTAS QUE LE HICIERON A REY ELLA TE CONTESTA:**

"**EL NOMBRE DE "LA HIJA DE DRACULA " DEL ANTRO NOSFERATU, LO TOME PRESTADO DE LA HISTORIA DE UN AUTOR QUE NO PUEDO NOMBRAR EN FF POR QUE TIENE SUS DERECHOS RESERVADOS Y POR RESPETO A ESE DESEO NO LA NOMBRO, MAS ES UN POCO EL JUGAR CON ELLO, YA QUE SI LO NOTAS, LA HIJA DE DRACULA ES LALA, YA QUE DRACULA ES EL NOMBRE REAL DE AL, ESTA ALREVES**

**QUIZAS LOS NOSFERATU PIENSAN QUE ES UNA VAMPIRO MUY PODEROSA Y DEMONIACA CUANDO ES TOTALMENTE LO CONTRARIO Y ES NUESTRA DULCE Y TIERNA DRACULAURA".**

**LA SEGUNDA PREGUNTA QUE PUSO DE QUE PORQUE LE DOLIA TANTO EL TATUAJE A CLEO Y QUE SI ESTO ERA NORMAL TE LO EXPLICARE YO XD:**

**CUANDO TATUAN ALGO EN TU PIEL, LO HACEN CON UNA MAQUINA QUE LLEVA UNA AGUJA LA CUAL CON ELLA, PRIMERO DELINEAN EL CONTORNO DE LA FIGURA, Y DESPUES, VAN RASPANDO EN CARNE VIVA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, SI ESTA SOMBREADO O CON COLOR, ES MUCHO MAS LAS VECES QUE EL TATUADOR PASA LA AGUJA EN EL MISMO LUGAR, IMAGINATE EL TALLARTE CON UNA AGUJA, UN VIDRIO, UNA HERIDA MUCHAS VECES EN EL MISMO LADO, ES UN ARDOR MUY FUERTE Y EN ZONAS SENSIBLES DEL CUERPO EL DOLOR ES MAYOR, HA HABIDO PERSONAS QUE NO AGUANTAN Y SE DESMAYAN YA QUE SI ES ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO ACOSTADO Y ESPERANDO A QUE ESTOS MAESTROS DEL DISEÑO TERMINEN DE PLASMAR SU ARTE EN LA PIEL.**

**A UNA CHICA LLAMADA BRITHANY QUE COPIO LA CARA QUE CLEO HACE DE :l TE VOY A PEDIR ALGO**

**NO LO HAGAS**

**REY ODIA QUE LE COPIEN LAS COSAS QUE HACE Y NO LO TOMA NADA BIEN**

**ASI QUE POR FAVOR, NO LO VUELVAS A HACER Y MENOS A PONERLO EN COMENTARIOS POR RESPETO A LA AUTORA**

**AHORA UNA PREGUNTA**

**LES GUSTARON LOS PERROS DE RESERVA COMO PERSONAJES?**

**LES GUSTARIA VERLOS DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA?**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

-dijiste que me ayudarías!.-reclamo Al

-y lo hare…siempre y cuando tu …mantengas tu boquita cerrada-sonrio el vampiro..-vamonos

Y caminaron todos detrás de su líder quien se emparejaba con su compañero, el cual le preguntaba preocupado su estado, Al resoplaba furioso y caminaba cuando Poseidon le detuvo

-deja de meterte en esto

-tu no me mandas-reclamo el vampiro-

-no te estoy pidiendo ayuda, asi que no me hagas favores-le pidió Poseidon

-deja de ser tan dramático!-le grito su amigo- voy a ayudarte a costa de lo que sea!

-porque lo haces?-le grito mi suegro- estas arriesgando a tu familia

-ya te lo dije! Te lo debo

-no me debes nada, es mas,..no deseo ayuda tuya , y si me la llegaras a dar, prefiero no aceptarla con tal de que te alejes de mi, que no era eso lo que me pediste?

-si pero..

-pero nada! Cumple lo que tu mismo exigiste de mi, lo reitero, nada te debo nada me debes, no somos compañeros, no somos amigos, no somos nada!-

-no voy a dejarte morir-le reclamo Al frente a frente-aun cuando no seas mi pareja, no puedo dejarte morir

-pues tendras que aceptarlo!-alzo la voz Poseidon-porque en primera, tu no eres mi prioridad, ella tiene nombre y se llama Maddie y Deuce, solo por ellos estoy aquí, por mi familia es que vivo en este mundo y por ella es por quien me cuidare…tu no entras en esa ecuación ,conde…ahora soy yo el que lo pide…aléjate de mi…vive tu vida…y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi….aprende ya a vivir sin mi, buscate un nuevo compañero y no vuelvas a buscarme!-

Y dando media vuelta se alejo, activando su tornado, Alucard se quedo bastante deprimido al escucharlo, y a lo lejos, la figura del conde de la Fere, sonreía con burla al mirarle

Al dia siguiente, yo llegue con una cara peor que la de un muerto fresco, había pasado muy pésima noche, me había ardido terrible mi tatuaje y además, no podía dormir sin sentir aun la aguja que me perforaba terriblemente, Clawdeen lo noto enseguida

-que te paso?-me pregunto preocupada

-te juro que no vuelvo a hacerme otro! Me dolio toda la noche

-te pusiste lo que Keyla te dijo?

-me acabe el tarro de crema!

-y?

-que me siento mejor pero solo lloro por fastidiosa!-le dije con sarcasmo

-en verdad quieres usar esa carta?-me sonrio con burla

-ay cállate! Te juro que ahorita lo que menos queria era usar esta falda de mezclilla

-creo que iba a ser algo impropio que vinieras desnuda a la escuela. Si ya eres popular, imagínate lo que ocasionarias si vinieras como dios te trajo al mundo!-

-por favor, deja tus bromas que no me vuelvo a tatuar nada!

-te tatuaste?-nos interrumpio una voz

Era mi marido

Ambas volteamos asustadas que Clawdeen dijo

-ah miren! Thad me habla, nos vemos!

Y la muy cobarde me dejo sola

Yo veia a Deuce realmente nerviosa, no era asi como queria darle la sorpresa

-yo…yo..

-Cleo…-me miro severo

Cuando Deuce me mira asi, créanme que realmente me da miedo, lo que jamas sentí por mi padre, con mi marido, es un terror de aquellos

.-es que..

-te tatuaste? Cleo!el bebe..

-el esta bien…usaron otro tipo de pintura

.-pero debes reconocer un buen establecimiento! No solo se tatua en el primer local que veas!

-si, ya se

-ademas, yo pensaba llevarte a Miami… y lo hiciste sin mi permiso

-es mi cuerpo-reclame

-pero también es mio, asi que no me salgas con eso señora que tengo un papel que lo avala!-

-si pero

-fue un hombre o una mujer?-pregunto super celoso

-una chica

-vaya! menos mal-

Yo estaba retorciendo mis manitas de nervios

-lo siento-dije apenada

-y…que fue lo que te tatuaste?-pregunto enojado cruzándose de brazos

Yo mire a todos lados del pasillo, me meti a un pequeño resquicio de la pared y puse a mi marido frente a mi para evitar miradas curiosas, abri el cierre de mi falda, y bajándome un poco mi ropa interior, le mostre su nombre

Claro que mi marido se quedo asi

O.O

No hablo por unos segundos mirando idiotizado su nombre

-te gusto?-pregunte sonriendo

El solo asintió lentamente

-wow!-dijo al fin-eso…es lo mas sexy y hermoso que he visto en mi vida

-de veras?-pregunte coqueta subiendo mi cierre

-no no!-me pidió-dejame…verlo un poco mas-

Ja! Lo tenia en mi mano

Yo sonreí con malicia y sentí su mano acariciarme

-me duele-dije con un pucherito

-lo siento…es muy bello amor…-dijo aun admirándolo

-es para ti…solo para que tu puedas verlo

-joder! Este es el mejor regalo de toda mi existencia-

-solo soy tuya-dije abrazandolo y besándolo intensamente

Deuce me abrazo pegándome y alzándome a el, importándole poco que las personas nos miraran, sabia que le iba a gustar pero no crei que tanto!

-me dolio mucho-dije de forma consentida

-voy a cuidarte todo el dia…-me dijo besándome-mi princesa solo va a estar en cama descansando

:l asi me gusta!

Mientras tanto, Alucard se entero que mi suegro habia vuelto a casa la noche anterior y eso realmente le habia enfurecido, que fue directo con el lider de los perros el cual estaba en su oficina, el guapisimo vampiro levanto solo la mirada al ver entrar al papa de Lala

-vienes por tu favor?-le pregunto

-que fue lo que le dijiste a Poseidon?-le regreso Al

El conde de la Fere se recargo en su hermosa silla de piel y lo miro con burla

-no le dije nada a tu novio, o tenia que decirle algo?

-no juegues conmigo Fere-dijo molesto- le llenaste la cabeza de estupideces aunque le habia advertido que no te escuchara

-los compañeros suelen ser muy necios en ocasiones-dijo El frances levantandose y caminando con su paso de serpiente-y mas los que no son de nuestra especie o de nuestro nivel social

Al sonrio de manera burlona al verlo llegar a su lado

-Jean Carlo se sentiria muy decepcionado si te escuchara, no lo crees

El lider de los Reservoir lo rodeaba lentamente

-el sabe que solo lo elegi por lastima, pero realmente no tenia intenciones de hacerlo mi compañero cuando siempre tuve en la mira a alguien mas

-y yo siempre te contestare lo mismo, jamas me uniria a ti!-

-en verdad deseas estar atado a un dios que esta perdiendo sus poderes?-le dijo Fere con cara de asco

-lo prefiero mil veces a estar contigo-respondio Al molesto- yo lo elegi, el es mio y lo he reclamado ya de mi propiedad!-

-no era necesario reclamarlo tantas veces-dijo Fere celoso

-la primera fue de tramite, las demas por placer-sonrio el conde con malicia

El frances estaba realmente furioso

-pues lo lamento por ti,porque no existe nada que puedas hacer para revertir el hechizo de la Talamasca

-como?-grito el papa de Lala-pero tu me dijiste..

-pues te menti, no puedes revertir su condicion de humano, a menos que lo conviertas en uno de nosotros, mas dudo que el orgulloso Poseidon renuncie a ser un remedo de dios

-si esa es la unica manera-dijo Alucard decidido- esperare a que se vuelva humano y lo hare vampiro!-

-porque eres tan necio?-alzo la voz el frances-tu y yo podriamos incluso reclamar el trono real, te corresponde por derecho!

-vaya! Y yo que pense que lo pelearias para tu padre- se rio Alucard-

-el jamas seria digno de tal honor

El padre del conde de la Fere, era uno de los vampiros mas poderosos del mundo entero

-en cambio tu-dijo acercandose al papa de Lala-eres perfecto para gobernar junto a mi... Renuncia a el...y renunciare a mi compañero, mi propuesta sigue en pie desde siempre

Al sonreia con desprecio

-primero muerto antes de estar unido a ti-le contesto con cierto asco-yo elegi a Poseidon, y aunque quise alejarlo antes, ahora luchare para que regrese a mi lado, movere cielo mar y tierra para que recupere sus poderes y asi, demostrarle que me importa mas de lo que se imagina, ya que deseo se quede junto a mi por siempre!-

-el no se quedara-proclamo Fere-de eso puedes estar seguro

-ya lo veremos!-respondio furioso- pero que una cosa si te quede clara...volvere, y el Rey sabra lo que hiciste, si tu no quisiste ayudarme con mi compañero, el buscara la forma y tambien de castigarte por haberme engañado, si deseabas tenerme de enemigo...acepto el reto!-

E iba a retirarse cuando el frances hablo

-solo Zeus puede arreglarlo-respondio

Alucard se detuvo

-Poseidon deberia ir al Olimpo y pedirselo a su hermano...pero tu sabes bien...que el jamas aceptara su ayuda...

Por desgracia tenia razon, el necio de mi suegro preferia perder sus poderes a que su hermano le ayudase, aun con todo, buscaria la forma de salvarle, ya que habia decidido, que Poseidon, iba a regresar a su lado

Y sin contestar, Alucard salio azotando la puerta

Debo decirles que en efecto, mi marido me cuido todo el dia y la noche, consintiendome como toda una reina, es mas! Hasta el dolor se me quito :l ,no cabe duda que mi esposo tiene unas manos magicas!

Ejem, eso no tenian que saberlo, ok, Poseidon regreso esa misma noche a casa y fue directo con su novia, quien escucho toda su aventura de parte de el mismo

-ese tipo es odioso!-decia Maddie con desprecio-desde que llego con su actitud de "soy el mejor del mundo" no lo paso!

-como sea,el tiene razon, Al tiene que estar con un vampiro poderoso.. Y no conmigo

-al diablo! Eso no tiene porque decidirlo el!

-pero lo decidi yo...asi que... Mantendre mi palabra y...prefiero alejarme de Alucard de una vez por todas

-pero amor

Iba a reclamar mi suegro cuando mi esposo llego

-estoy sumamente feliz!-decia con una gran sonrisa

-porque tu padre volvio?-pregunto Poseidon levantandose para saludar a su niño

-nombre! De eso no

-mi hijo siempre subiendome la moral!-

-ustedes no tienen idea..de lo hermoso que son los tatuajes!-decia mi esposo con cara de enamorado-son lo mejor del mundo

Mi suegro miro a Maddie extrañado

-y ahora a este que le pasa?

-no tengo ni idea-sonrio ella

-trabajare en mi diseño para mi tattoo lo antes posible! Tiene que quedar genial!

-hablando de eso...mmm, aqui hay buenos tatuadores?-pregunto Poseidon

-si, conozco una chica que es buenisima tatuando, se llama Keyla, por?

-irias...conmigo?-dijo nervioso el dios

-tu vas a tatuarte?-pregunto Maddie asombrada-pero si odias las agujas!-

-solo ire a curiosear... Me..llevas mañana?-

-seguro- sonrio Deuce-te hare una cita

Mientras tanto, Ine y Al estaban recostados en su cama, y el conde le contaba todo a su mujer, que lo escuchaba atentamente

-fuiste muy inocente,Alucard-le regañaba

-ya lo se-dijo el con los brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza

-pero no te culpo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

-en serio?

-noooo!-rio Ine-ahora si que te vieron la cara

-gracias nena -_-'-contestaba el vampiro

Ella le beso

-encontraremos una solucion

-y si no la hay?-dijo el hombre

-la habra...jamas debes darte por vencido, Poseidon ahora es parte de ti, y debemos hacer lo imposible para que recupere sus poderes...

-es un necio! Si tan solo hablara con Zeus-dijo Al abrazando a su mujer

-pero no lo hara...aunque se, que no creo que renuncie a su familia...y tendra que doblegar su orgullo si desea estar junto a ellos

-ojala-

-Al

-dime-

-has pensado en hacer un trio con Fere y Poseidon?-

-ay por favor!-reclamo molesto el vampiro levantandose

-puede resultar!-

Ese fin de semana,los miembros de la RAD festejaron el cumpleaños de la mama De Heath en la mansion, la señora se encargo de la gran fiesta y organizo una super albercada, que todas fuimos y aprovechamos para broncearnos, aun con el pequeño traje de baño, no se me notaba en lo absoluto el tatuaje y el unico que sabia que lo tenia era mi esposo y Clawdeen, Deucey estaba mega cariñoso conmigo y yo solo me dejaba querer, estaba sentado a mi lado en las sillas de la alberca abrazandome y besandome intensamente

-podrian dejar de hacer eso?-nos regaño Clawdeen-

-no molestes -dije disfrutando de los besos de mi marido-

-hay menores de edad cerca!-reclamo

-en donde?-dijo Deuce

-Howleen, mis hermanos-

-estan demasiado emocionados en la alberca que ni caso nos hacen!

-si, ademas, que vayan aprendiendo-sonrio mi marido travieso

-oye!-reclamo Mi amiga

Heath era quien no dejaba de mirar a su novia todo el tiempo, Abbey se veia realmente hermosa y ultimamente, habian sido mas apasionados de lo normal en cuanto estaban a solas,y el chico solo pensaba en como poder llegar a otro nivel con su novia sin que lo convirtiera en paleta helada en el intento

-Heath!-le hablaba su madre mas fuerte

-eh? Mande!-reacciono el chico

-podrias llevar esto a aquella mesa?-pidio la dama dandole un platon de fruta

-seguro ma-respondio sin dejar de ver a su chica que lo miro guiñandole un ojo, y el atarantado joven estuvo a punto de tropezar con mi papa

-Heath! Cuidado-pedia mi padre

-perdon señor don Ram!-respondia nervioso

-tu novia es bella, pero mejor te fijas por donde vas-le sonrio

Heath asintio y llevo la comida a donde le habian mandado, tenia que controlar pronto a sus hormonas o iba a ocasionar un desastre como los que acostumbraba!

Persefone era quien no dejaba de comer en todo momento, su estomaguito ya estaba mas abultado pero ella si se veia mas rellenita

-cuanto has subido de peso?-le pregunto mi madre a la diosa

-ni idea!-le respondio ella con unas alitas de pollo en la boca- pero me encanta la comida de la tierra! A bebe le fascina!

-creo que deberias cuidar tu peso, mira Ine! Se ve fabulosa y tiene mas meses que tu-

-es que yo soy fabulosa-dijo la condesa con vanidad-ademas, Vlad prefiere dormir a comer, en eso se va parecer al padre-

El cual por cierto estaba en una mesa bastante apartado, con lentes oscuros y leyendo un libro, no le habia dirigido la palabra a Poseidon, ya que aun estaba molesto porque se habia venido de LA sin avisarle, Hades se sento a su lado, dandole una cerveza

-me la vas a despreciar?-

Al sonrio tomandola

-claro que no

El dios brindo

-por la estupidez que cometiste en LA

-te conto tu hermano?-

-no... Yo se que lo que le pasa a Poseidon, en todo momento

El vampiro lo miro algo asustado

-relajate...no le dire nada...

-sus poderes...

-estan fallando...pero jamas aceptara ayuda de Zeus

-es un necio!

-lo es, en efecto, pero...creo que tenemos que buscar una forma de ayudarlo

-y lo antes posible-dijo el vampiro con firmeza

-pero...tu deseas seguir siendo su compañero

Alucard suspiro

-si...no deseo apartarme de el

Hades sonrio

-eso es suficiente para mi

En ese momento, Poseidon salia de la alberca solo con shorts, mi suegro es un hombre bastante atractivo sin duda, mas en su espalda, tenia ahora un nuevo tatuaje

Era una cruz egipcia, encima de ella, tenia el nombre de "Deuce" y debajo, se leia escrito "Maddie" todo esto, tapando el simbolo del vampiro con el nombre de su compañero

-oh my Ra!-dije sorprendida-que increible tatuaje!

Poseidon volteo sonriendome

-te gusta, Leona? La cruz es por ti, y tenia que tener los nombres de mis dos amores-

-esta super!-dije emocionada

Mas Alucard lo tomo bastante mal, era una gran ofensa para un vampiro el haber borrado su nombre, se levanto furioso diciendole a Hades

-nos vemos luego

Y salio de la fiesta, Ine y Maddie se miraron una a la otra, la madre de Deuce le dijo:

-yo no le pedi que lo tapara

-lo se querida-sonrio la bella rubia

Pero esos dos, cada vez se lastimaban mas

Mas yo creo

Que aunque tapes o borres el nombre de alguien especial de tu piel

Este siempre se quedara grabada en tu corazon

Y ni siquiera el tiempo

Ni la distancia

Podran borrarlo

Gracias por haberme acompañado

Espero verlos en nuestra proxima aventura

Nos vemos pronto!

Cleo De Nile

**ME ALEGRA EN VERDAD SABER QUE LES GUSTO ESTA HISTORIA**

**LOS RESERVOIR DOGS NO SON ENEMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE QUE ELLOS SOLO SE SIRVEN SOLO A SI MISMOS, SON UNOS MERCENARIOS QUE SOLO OBEDECEN A SU REY**

**AHORA, PARA PODER SUBIR EL D&C**

**SOLO A LOS MAYORES DE 16 AÑOS**

**DEBERAN CUMPLIR EL RETO DE 40 COMENTARIOS**

**NIÑOS MENORES, ABSTENGANSE DE ANDAR DE METICHES, NO SON PARA USTEDES, ESPEREN A CRECER Y PODRAN LEERLAS -_-**

**LA PROXIMA HISTORIA TARDARA UN BUEN EN APARECER YA QUE REY VUELVE A CLASES MAÑANA Y LE SERA UN POCO DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR, PERO DE QUE SERA LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESO SI**

**DIA, AUN ESTA POR CONFIRMAR**

**XD**

**GRACIAS POR TODO, FELIZ INICIO DE CICLO 2013-2014 A TODOS LOS CHICOS DE MEXICO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PERROS DE RESERVA SON PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO SU USO O REPRODUCCION EN OTRAS OBRAS**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
